


Reaching The Very Edge

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: Ziggy Stardust [8]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Man Who Fell to Earth (1976), Man Who Fell to Earth - Walter Tevis, Ziggy Stardust - Fandom
Genre: Adult Humor, Alcohol Abuse, Aliens, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Tension, Baeliens - Freeform, Blowjobs, Capture, Confinement, Dirty Talk, Drug Abuse, Drug Pushing, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Heavy Petting, M/M, Male Slash, Mars, Masturbation, Mild Language, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Night Terrors, Oral Sex, Rough play, Sexual Tension, Slash, Smut, Space Program, Strong Language, Threesome, Violent Death, anthea - Freeform, face fucking, sex scenes, space travel, spaceship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziggy Stardust can't remember anymore just how he got to be on this planet, he's certain his arrival here is the cause of his night terrors, so how can he stop them from occurring before they drive him over the edge? And does his ultimate salvation rest in the hands of a shy stranger, who calls himself Thomas Newton?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Martian Child

"Ziggy.. Ziggy, wake up! We're almost there," his mother's voice woke the sleeping youngster, who sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
  
The trip had been long and exhausting for the adults, but Ziggy was full to bursting with exuberant energy that far surpassed anything they had ever seen in a Martian before or since. The last time they had come to Earth from Mars, Ziggy had been no more than a baby, but he remembered it like it was yesterday and he was keen to see it again. His parents had been visiting this planet for a long time, in fact, they had met one another on a commercial trip to their closest neighbor and annually returned to mark each anniversary ever since.  
  
  
When they had Ziggy, the trips became less frequent because he simply tired them out but always they made an effort to go at least every few years or so. This year was supposed to be extra special, they were to see a fun fair and Ziggy couldn't wait to check it out.  
  
  
They landed in a thick wood and were given wristbands, communicators that could be contacted if a message needed to be sent urgently.  
  
  
"Keep these on you at all times," instructed the ship's pilot, "to date, we have not yet been discovered but that could change and we don't want anyone being left behind."  
  
  
Everyone nodded in understanding, for once they were discovered, going back to Earth would be impossible, the Humans would just be there waiting for the Martians to come back and that made a return journey suicidal at best. The walk to the fairgrounds was short, but Ziggy's mother insisted on carrying the lively youngster anyway. She didn't want to lose sight of her precious offspring, for soon after he'd arrived, she'd been told there would be no more children for her. It made her extra protective of him and sometimes Ziggy found it incredibly frustrating, but it was working because nothing bad had ever happened to her curious, little boy and she intended to always keep it that way.  
  
  
"Ohh!" Ziggy gasped at the lights of the fairground rides, his eyes wide with wonder and amazement.  
  
  
His mother and father smiled at each other and kissed briefly, taking their passes and entering with the others who had come along on the trip. Ziggy squirmed and wriggled, eventually forcing his mother to put him down and he ran off the instant his feet touched the ground.  
  
  
His father hurried off after him, while his mother worriedly tried to relax and enjoy the outing they had all been looking forward to for weeks. Ziggy was easy to spot in the crowd of Humans, his outfit was glittery and his spiked hair was the color of bright, red flames. His socks were all different colors (but did not match) and his little red, stack heeled boots made him look slightly taller than he really was. Ziggy hurried from vendor to ride, eventually feeling a pair of strong hands grip his waist and lift him up. Ziggy struggled against his captor, though it was only his father and was soon sat upon the taller being's shoulders.  
  
  
"I can see _everything_ from up here!" Ziggy exclaimed happily.  
  
  
His mother caught up to them and was relieved to find that Ziggy was now contained, it'd be their worst nightmare come true if they were to ever lose their precious son. Ziggy tried just about every sugary treat the fun fair had to offer, he went on every ride twice and by 9pm, they were just about run off their feet. It was almost time to go back to the spaceship and return home, but there was one special event that everyone had come to see and that was about to begin at any moment now.  
  
  
Making their way towards the grandstands, Ziggy's parents let him down onto the ground and he raced off ahead of them as the fireworks began to explode into the nighttime sky. Gazing up at the array of dazzling colors and hearing the 'oohhs' and 'aahhs' of everyone around them, Ziggy's parents hugged and kissed deeply. They were so in love and this was always the best part of the entire trip for them, now they were sharing it with their little boy and he was captivated by the beautiful, sparkling lights. Gazing into one another's eyes lovingly, they became suddenly aware of their wristbands blinking urgently.  
  
  
A quick glance around told them that it was the signal they always dreaded, as the other Martians hurried back out of the fair grounds towards the ship.  
  
  
"Ziggy?" his mother called frantically, "Ziggy, come on, dear.. " She looked for him, but she couldn't see him.  
  
  
"Ziggy!" his father called loudly, being hushed by the Humans nearest to him.  
  
  
"Where _is_ he?!" his mother pleaded with her husband, as they were grabbed by their wrists and dragged along by some other Martians, urging them to hurry.  
  
  
_"Ziggy!"_ his father called again, searching with his eyes quickly as they hurried back to the waiting craft.  
  
  
"Everyone inside," the pilot encouraged them, "we've been detected, it's time to leave."  
  
  
"Please!" Ziggy's mother urged them to wait, "I've lost my little boy!"  The pilot looked at her sadly, shaking his head.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," he told her firmly, "but we don't have much time. If we don't leave this instant, we'll all be caught."  
  
  
Sobbing heavily, Ziggy's mother was ushered onto the ship. His father stood by and waited until the very last moment, listening for any sign of his son's voice and then he too was ushered into the ship and it took off just in time. They could only hope that their boy would somehow find his way to safety and be happy with his life, wherever it would take him.


	2. Narrow Escape

Several vehicles pulled up right where the ship had been mere seconds ago, some people got out of it and stared up at the retreating craft in frustration.  
  
  
"Damnit!" shouted a large man in a black suit, "we almost got them this time!"  
  
  
"Nevermind, sir," replied a smaller man, "we've still got the kid."  
  
  
The large man sighed and looked back at the large van that contained the youth, startled to suddenly find it on fire. They quickly hurried to put it out but when they looked inside, the boy was gone. Ziggy ran for his life through the trees, losing his wristband along the way but not daring to stop until he was exhausted. _Were they following him? Were they right on his heels?_  
  
  
He kept going until he could literally take not another step and he collapsed onto the ground, struggling for breath and trembling with fear.  
  
  
"M-Mumma?" he tried to call for his parents, "D-Dadda?"  He sighed and closed his eyes, drifting unconscious in the deep stillness of the thick woods.  
  
  
*  
  
  
That was a long time ago, but Ziggy still had nightmares about that fateful night and had trouble keeping himself in a relationship due to the constant night terrors where he would wake up screaming and thrashing about. He hit the alcohol hard and the drugs even harder, made a name for himself with his ability to sing and his flair for the outrageous; but nothing ever really seemed to satisfy him.  
  
  
Ziggy was world famous, highly sought after and in constant demand. He had the energy levels required to go on and on, but the desire for more intimacy with a lasting relationship that was constantly eluding him started to break his spirit. He was living in a very lovely house, much too big for just himself and so he had lots of friends living there, including his band and they ensured that he was never lonely but nothing seemed to be helping him cheer up lately.  
  
  
"What's eating you up, babe?" cooed his current girlfriend, Belle, as she stroked his hair affectionately.  
  
  
"I used to know," Ziggy replied distractedly, "I can't remember anymore.. "  
  
  
"It can't have been important then," Belle told him, "do cheer up.. "  
  
  
"But that's just it, Belle," Ziggy insisted, "it _was_ important! I can feel it..  "  Belle offered him a bag of pills.  
  
  
"Try these, babe," she encouraged him.  
  
  
"You've got a pill for everything, haven't you?" Ziggy mused, looking at the bag.  
  
  
"You can afford it, though," Belle smiled at him. Belle had everything, from pills to injections and everything inbetween.  
  
  
"Of course I can," Ziggy slid her a paper bill, "what can I expect?"  
  
  
"Take these pills," Belle explained, shoving Ziggy's money down into her bra, "and you'll forget what the word depression ever meant."  Ziggy clutched at the bag tightly, it sounded promising.  
  
  
"But for how long?" he wondered aloud, but Belle had already moved on to try and make her next sale before the night was over.  
  



	3. One Way Or Another

"How is Ziggy doing lately?" asked Cleo, one of his ex-girlfriends whom Ziggy had remained friends with, but hadn't spoken to for a while now.  
  
  
"I'm not sure I can take it much longer, to be honest," sighed Belle, "if he's not screaming for someone to let go of him, he's calling for his mother and father like a whimpering child."  Cleo nodded in understanding.  
  
  
"He did that a lot when we were dating," Cleo replied, "until he got into the drugs, they seem to kill it for a while."  
  
  
"I haven't found the perfect pills just yet," Belle admitted, "although he has forgotten the reason why he's so distressed when he sleeps, so perhaps I'm on the right track."  
  
  
"He needs actual, real help, Belle," Cleo scolded her gently, "not drugs and booze."  
  
  
"He doesn't seem to mind," Belle smiled over at her boyfriend, who was now flirting with his friend Ollie, clearly off his face.  
  
  
Cleo sighed and shook her head in disappointment, she'd given up on Ziggy because of his constant drug use and heavy flirting with anything that moved. She hated to see him like this, so she picked up her handbag and stood to her feet.  
  
  
"I'm going home," Cleo said tiredly, "it's late and I hate seeing him like that."  
  
  
"Like what, dear?" asked Belle, "he's just having a bit of fun."  
  
  
"He's high as a kite!" Cleo raised her voice angrily, "you can't honestly believe that's a good thing?"  
  
  
Belle shrugged and Cleo rolled her eyes, not wanting to leave him like that but knowing he wouldn't listen to her anyway, so she quickly exited the venue and returned to her home to try and get some sleep.  
  
  
Belle wandered over to Ziggy, who was necking with Ollie by now and she leaned in close to watch them, listening to the soft moans and enjoying the way Ziggy ground his hips into Ollie's.  
  
  
"Why don't we go upstairs, boys?" she suggested heatedly, for she always had a room booked here.  
  
  
The rooms of the venue were private and not really for the general public, but Ziggy was not the general public and being with him gave Belle certain privileges that she was reluctant to part from by breaking up with him. They followed her mutely, Ziggy holding Ollie's hand to ensure he didn't back out at the last minute and once the door was closed, they were on the bed and at it again.


	4. Show Me What You're Made Of

Belle locked the door and stood by to watch for a while, her fingers tailing down the front of her skirt and pressing hard against her clit as she became excited and aroused by Ziggy and Ollie.  
  
  
"Take it off.. " Ziggy breathed, sitting back to watch Ollie remove his shirt and Ziggy pounced on him, biting and suckling at his nipples, eliciting outcries of pleasure and pain from Ollie.  
  
  
_"Mmm.. "_ Ziggy hummed, suckling noisily at the small buds.  
  
  
"Ziggy.. _Uhnn_.. Low-Lower!" Ollie arched his back and thrust his hips upwards, sparking a giggle from the intoxicated rock star.  
  
  
"You mean here?" Ziggy purred, kissing and licking at Ollie's sensitive flesh, just above his waistline.  
  
  
_"Oh my god!"_ Ollie moaned and grasped a fistful of Ziggy's hair, pushing his head down and feeling Ziggy's thumbs hook into the top of his pants. Ziggy smiled devilishly as he pulled Ollie's pants down, watching the erection spring free and stand to attention. He ran his tongue along the underside of Ollie's cock like it was a popsicle, suckling the tip of it with a soft hum.  
  
  
_"Oohh,_ do you like that, Ollie?" Ziggy whispered, swirling his tongue over the head, "does it make you feel _so good_ , Ollie?"  
  
  
_"Jesus,_ Ziggy!" Ollie hissed and moaned, breathing heavily as Ziggy's hot little mouth got to work on his throbbing, rigid cock.  
  
  
Belle whimpered and tried to refrain from touching herself too much, she didn't want to come before she got to join in. Stripping off her clothes, she approached the bed slowly and Ziggy was the only one who was now still clothed. Ollie arched his back and cried out loudly, sending spurts of semen shooting onto his stomach and balls as Ziggy withdrew from him at the last moment.  
  
  
Ziggy looked at him with a hazy stare, his eyes half closed and Belle got onto the bed with them.  
  
  
"I feel so overdressed, Belle," Ziggy commented when he noticed nobody else had a stitch of clothing on.  
  
  
"Let me help you with that," Belle told him softly, but as she reached for him, Ziggy pounced on her and thrust his tongue into her mouth. Belle wasn't keen on tasting Ollie's arousal, but Ziggy's hands coming up to massage and squeeze her breasts, then pinch and pull at her nipples, soon made her forget about that.  
  
  
_"God,_ Ziggy.. " Belle gasped, "you're such a _horny_ little bastard!"  
  
  
_"Uhh,_ yes Belle," Ziggy moaned in response, as Ollie's hand slid up under his white, silky kimono and stroked Ziggy's soft balls through his briefs, _"mmm, ohh_ Ollie.. "  
  
  
Belle was not keen to share Ziggy but she knew that if she tried to get rid of Ollie, Ziggy would get upset with her. Ollie started to lick Ziggy's obvious erection through his briefs, Ziggy was now moaning and suckling at Belle's breasts, bucking his hips desperately.  
  
  
After a few moments, Ollie dragged Ziggy's underwear down and tossed them aside. Ziggy wasted no time in finding Belle's slick folds with his cock, she wrapped her legs around his small waist and cried out helplessly as he pushed into her with a deep moan. Ollie was sitting back, playing with himself and then he leaned in to bite and suck at Ziggy's ass while he fucked Belle heatedly.  
  
  
_"Oh._. Oh _yes, Oh_ Ollie, _Ollie!"_ Ziggy mewled and thrust harder into Belle.  
  
  
She was enraged that he called Ollie's name instead of hers, but he was hitting her just right with his thrusts and she could only moan and call his name whenever she opened her mouth, whimpering and writhing when she closed it. Grabbing some lubricant, Ollie was soon hard again and he hugged Ziggy from behind, rubbing his now lubricated cock against Ziggy's ass teasingly.  
  
  
_"Ziggy,"_ Ollie breathed, "I wanna cum inside you.. "  
  
  
_"Fuck!"_ Ziggy hissed, as Ollie did not wait for an answer and shoved his cock straight in, _"uhhn.. Yess.. "_  
  
  
Ziggy continued thrusting into Belle's hot, wet sex while Ollie took him from behind, sandwiched between them and helpless to stop even if he wanted to. Ollie licked and kissed at Ziggy's shoulders, breathing hotly onto his skin and sending shudders of pleasure down the frisky Martian's body. Belle called out Ziggy's name as he sent her body rocking over the edge, her heart thumping into her throat and her lower region feeling so very wet.  
  
  
Ziggy's long, hard cock thrust harder into her, but she was done and encouraged him to pull out. Moving out from under him, Belle watched Ziggy lower his head as Ollie fucked him, gasping for breath and shuddering involuntarily.  
  
  
_"Oohh!_ Say my _name!"_ Ollie cried out, nearing his climax.  
  
  
" _Uhh_.. O-Ollie!" Ziggy threw back his head and groaned loudly as Ollie's load shot into him repeatedly until he was spent.  
  
  
Ziggy was still hard and pre cum was gleaning from the tip of his cock, he sat back as Ollie pulled out and Belle watched intently as Ziggy finished himself off. Ollie grabbed onto Ziggy and pushed him down onto his front, sucking at his balls and Ziggy swore, his cries of pleasure muffled by the pillows. He rounded so quickly that Ollie had no time to react, Ziggy pushed him onto his back and straddled his face. Ollie quickly accepted Ziggy's cock into his mouth and Belle got back onto the bed in front of Ziggy.  
  
  
Ollie choked Ziggy's cock down into his throat, helplessly being face fucked by the highly aroused Martian and Belle played with her breasts while Ziggy watched with half closed eyes and parted lips, his breath panting and tiny droplets of perspiration beading upon his reddened forehead.  
  
  
_"Uhh_.. Belle.. " Ziggy moaned her name at last, grasping and clawing at the sheets, "oh, _Christ!!"_  
  
  
He shut his eyes and came hard, his body shaking and his seed shooting hotly down into Ollie's throat. Ollie gulped and swallowed every last drop until the final spurt, only letting Ziggy withdraw his cock when there was nothing left to offer.  
  
  
_"Damn,_ Ziggy!" Ollie breathed heavily, _"fuck!"_ Ziggy reclined into the pillows and lit up a cigarette, his chest heaving quickly as he breathed hard.  
  
  
"And don't you forget it, honey," Belle told Ollie.  
  
  
Ziggy smirked, taking a long drag of his cigarette and closing his eyes, his free hand stroking his cock as it remained semi erect. He could easily go again, but he was starting to feel dizzy from the pills he'd taken, they were quickly wearing off and it made him feel sleepy.  
  
  
"C'mere, you _pretty_ thing.. " Ziggy encouraged Ollie to cuddle up with him, putting his arm around the other man's shoulder as Ollie nuzzled into his chest.  
  
  
Belle crawled over to Ziggy's other side, took the cigarette from his fingers and put it out, then she started making out with him. Ziggy's eyes flickered closed and his body slumped into the pillows, unable to stay awake for a moment longer and falling asleep mid-kiss. Belle withdrew from his parted lips and stroked his cheek softly, nestling in and making herself comfortable. Soon, both she and Ollie were asleep, too.


	5. It Didn't Work

Sometime in the early hours of pre-dawn, Ziggy started to murmur and toss his head from side to side.  
  
  
"No!" he cried out, startling Belle into waking up, _"please!"_  
  
  
"Shh.. " Belle tried to calm him down, "Ziggy, it's me.. "  Ziggy whined and arched his back as if trying to escape from someone who had grabbed his arms.  
  
  
"What the?!" Ollie yelped, waking up in a hurry when Ziggy thrashed and knocked him out of bed and onto the floor.  
  
  
"Why is he doing that?!" Ollie fretted, "what'd you give him, Belle?"  
  
  
"Nothing dangerous!" Belle snapped back defensively, "he does this every fucking night! Help me!"  
  
  
Ollie got back up onto the bed and they used their bodies to pin Ziggy down, which only made him panic in his semi conscious state and struggle harder.  
  
  
"How do you usually get him to settle down?" grunted Ollie, Ziggy wasn't very muscular but he was pretty damned strong for such a lithe, little bastard.  
  
  
"He just wakes up," Belle answered, raising her voice over Ziggy's and sure enough, a moment later, Ziggy screamed and sat bolt upright in the bed, knocking them both to the floor.  
  
  
Panting heavily, he looked around in a daze and felt his heart pounding against his ribs. His hands trembled as he reached over to the bag of pills he'd bought from Belle, but she quickly grabbed them up out of his reach.  
  
  
"Belle," Ziggy shot her an annoyed look, "give me my fucking pills, Belle."  
  
  
"I've got something better," Belle reassured him, for clearly these ones were not working, either. Ollie got up off the floor and Ziggy glanced at him amusedly, wondering what he was doing down there in the first place.  
  
  
"Must have been a wild ride, babe," Ziggy remarked, leaning back and putting one hand behind his head.  
  
  
Belle lit him up a cigarette and handed it to him, so Ziggy used his free hand to hold it and took a short drag before blowing the smoke out slowly. Ollie was disturbed that Ziggy could not remember what they did last night, but his pale, naked body was so soft and inviting that Ollie could not resist cuddling up with him again. Belle felt a pang of jealousy course through her veins, didn't Ollie have _anywhere_ else to be today?  
  
  
_"Hmm.. "_ Ziggy hummed and purred as Ollie leaned down to suckle at his tiny nipple buds, his back arching slightly and his eyes fluttering closed, "that feels _really_ nice, Ollie.. "  
  
  
Belle easily became flustered while watching them, she thought she was the only one who knew how sensitive Ziggy's nipples were but apparently it must be common knowledge if even Ollie knew about it. She listened to Ziggy's soft moans for a moment, then Ollie began to pinch and rub at the tiny buds so Belle cleared her throat.  
  
  
"Ollie you should probably be going, dear," she prompted him. Ziggy's eyes opened and Ollie went to lift his head but Ziggy had his fingers tightly gripping into his hair.  
  
  
_"Huhh,_ don't stop now!" Ziggy encouraged Ollie, who obediently went back to what he was doing, _"oohh, fuck.. yess_.!"  
  
  
Ziggy arched his back again, his eyes closing tightly. Belle nibbled on her bottom lip, contemplating for a moment before climbing onto the bed and taking Ziggy's throbbing cock into her mouth.  
  
  
_"Ah!"_ Ziggy cried out in surprise, bucking his hips instantly as she sucked him deep down into her throat.  
  
  
Ziggy tightened his grip in Ollie's hair, his other hand clawing at the sheets and grabbing a fistful of them. Ollie slid his free hand up to Ziggy's throat, grasping it firmly but not hurting him and Ziggy moaned helplessly as he suddenly came hard, shooting into Belle's mouth. She gagged on the unexpected explosion, dribbling messily and swallowing all at once.  
  
  
_"Oohh God_.. " Ziggy relaxed and sighed heavily, _"uhhn.._ You could have just said Good Morning.. "  
  
  
Ollie smiled amusedly and reclined up against the pillows with Ziggy, cuddling and making out with him. Belle felt jealous again, but Ziggy's arm extended towards her and she cuddled up with him as well, taking turns with Ollie to kiss and make out with Ziggy while his hands slipped down to fondle with and finger into their asses.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Eventually, Ziggy got up to take a shower, walking naked into the bathroom and leaving all doors wide open. Belle knew that he was completely comfortable with it and she also knew he was quite egotistical about the size of his cock. Ziggy loved to be admired and adored, needed to be told how good he was in bed and have his ego stroked quite often. He loved it when he caught someone staring hungrily at him, so Belle didn't feel at all uncomfortable watching him walk around nude or wash himself in the shower.  
  
  
Ziggy turned on the water and sighed audibly, closing his eyes under the lovely, hot water and relaxing his body as the chill of early morning quickly left him. Much to Belle's relief, Ollie had left the building a short while ago and she was now left alone with her boyfriend at last.  
  
  
"Ziggy.. " Belle ventured, "I've got something for you to try out."  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ziggy washed himself with a soapy sponge, flaunting his hot, lithe body in front of her.  
  
  
Belle's gaze lingered on his cock for a while, then she looked up to notice his shit eating grin as he watched her staring at his naked body.  
  
  
"It, uhm.. " Belle tried to regain her composure.  
  
  
"Take your time babe," Ziggy told her, "you might want to roll your tongue up off the floor first though.. "  
  
  
Belle closed her mouth, _the smug little bastard_..  He giggled at her, he was fucking hot - and he knew it.  
  
  
"It's not a pill though," Belle finally managed, "I swear I've tried them all with you, but nothing's helping."  Ziggy looked at her curiously as she produced a syringe.  
  
  
"Oh, um.. um, n-no.. " Ziggy faltered uneasily, "babe, you know I hate those things.. "  
  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Ziggy.. " Belle coaxed him, "a badass rocker like you, scared of a little needle?"  
  
  
Ziggy pursed his lips, it bothered him that she knew how to manipulate him and that she did it so readily.


	6. Slip Through My Fingers

"I never claimed to be a badarse," Ziggy got out of the shower and began to rub himself down with the towel. Belle smiled at his accent, it was something she'd never get tired of hearing.  
  
  
"You Americans and your labels," Ziggy grumbled.  
  
  
"Well we call it like we see it, Ziggy," Belle replied, "and like it or not, you're pretty badass. It takes a lot of courage to do what you do onstage and wear those clothes.. "  Ziggy looked at her and frowned, which looked strange at times because he had no eyebrows.  
  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes?" Ziggy asked.  
  
  
"They're slutty," Belle answered him abruptly.  
  
  
"I think they're beautiful," Ziggy argued, "and besides.. it's only onstage."   
  
  
"Oh really?" Belle lifted a brow at him, "what're you going to wear right now?" Ziggy pursed his lips.  
  
  
"Go on," Belle prompted him, "tell me you're going to wear slacks and a t-shirt." Ziggy grimaced as if he were in physical pain.  
  
  
"I'm going to wear my leather pants, Belle," Ziggy informed her, "the red ones.. and my black, transparent shirt and my red pumps."  Belle looked at him knowingly and folded her arms.  
  
  
"Too much red?" Ziggy looked thoughtful, "should I wear my black, heeled, ankle-high boots then?"  Belle sighed and gave up, there really was no use in going on about it.  
  
  
"Do you know what I hate about showers, Belle?" Ziggy asked her.  
  
  
"It flattens your hair?" Belle guessed.  
  
  
"Well, that.. " Ziggy agreed, "it washes all my make up away and I have to start over!" He wandered to his bedroom and got dressed, with Belle still hot on his heels.  
  
  
"But then I suppose it isn't so bad," Ziggy sat down in front of the mirror, "I do love the way the lipstick feels, gliding smoothly over my lips.. it's almost sexual.. "   
  
  
"Everything is sexual with you," Belle mused, "do you want to try this or not?"  Ziggy hesitated, eyeing the syringe in the mirror's reflection warily.  
  
  
"What's in it?" he asked finally.  
  
  
"Heroin," Belle replied with a casual shrug of her shoulders, "it's a little more expensive, but it lasts a lot longer."   
  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ziggy looked a little less reluctant now, "what's the hit like?"  
  
  
"Why don't you try a freebie on me and find out?" Belle offered.  
  
  
"Really?" Ziggy looked much more interested now.  
  
  
"Of course!" Belle smiled at him, "what sort of girlfriend would I be if I didn't let you sample from time to time, hm?"   
  
  
"Some might argue that you're a terrible girlfriend for even suggesting that shit," came a voice from behind Belle.  
  
  
"Good Morning, Ronno," Ziggy turned around to greet his lead guitarist and good friend, "are we ready to go?"   
  
  
"Almost," Ronno answered him, "we're just waiting on you, how much longer are you going to be?"  
  
  
"I suppose I can come now," Ziggy replied with a sigh, "I can finish my make up when we get there."   
  
  
"Ugh, you're such a swan, Ziggy," Ronno commented.  
  
  
"Ha, you love it, though," Ziggy grinned at him playfully and pinched his ass.  
  
  
"Oy, watch it.. " Ronno scolded him but couldn't help laughing as Ziggy hugged his arm affectionately and followed him out to the car.  
  
  
Belle swore under her breath, she was merely a pusher and sold to Ziggy and his friends but her dealer was pressuring her to get them hooked onto the harder stuff to make a better profit from them. He wasn't going to be pleased to find out that she'd failed, at least for today anyhow.


	7. A New Bae

It was a two hour show today with an enthusiastic crowd and Ziggy was as energetic as ever, flirting with the fans and trying to kiss them over the guard rails. Afterwards, they sat around in the dressing room to unwind and take a breather before heading home. Ziggy glanced over at the others, in particular the lightly perspiring form of Ronno's chest, as he threw off his shirt and grabbed up a towel.  
  
  
_"Mmm.. "_ Ziggy flirted with him, "need some help getting your back?"  Ronno smiled at him amusedly but politely declined the offer.  
  
  
"Wow, check out the suit!" Ronno pointed out a man wearing quite formal threads for such an informal concert.  
  
  
"What do you suppose he wants?" asked Ziggy, as the man was checked by security before being allowed backstage.  
  
  
"He seems really nervous," Ronno laughed and grabbed up a bottle of water. Ziggy shifted slightly in his seat, watching curiously as the stranger hesitantly approached him.  
  
  
"Mister Stardust," the stranger greeted him, awkwardly holding out his hand.  
  
  
"Call me, Ziggy," the amused rocker corrected him, accepting his hand and softly kissing the back of it, "or, y'know.. anytime.. " Ziggy winked at him but the stranger simply looked confused.  
  
  
"Umm, could you guys give us a minute?" Ziggy spoke to his crew distractedly, sensing something about this stranger and growing more curious by the second.  
  
  
"Alright, Ziggy," Ronno got up, "c'mon lads.. "  They filed out of the dressing room and out to the cars, leaving the pair alone.  
  
  
"What's your name?" Ziggy asked the quiet man standing awkwardly before him.  
  
  
"Thomas Newton," replied the stranger, his almost timid voice endearing him to the much more outgoing rocker.  
  
  
"What can I do for you, Tommy?" Ziggy crossed his legs and smiled flirtatiously.  
  
  
"It.. It's Thomas," the man corrected him.   
  
  
"Okay, Tommy," Ziggy teased him gently, smiling and showing his teeth amusedly.  
  
  
The silence that followed was tense, but there was something else in the air that Ziggy was having trouble putting his finger on.  
  
  
"Where are you from?" Ziggy ventured, as it began to dawn on him but he was almost too excited to believe it. Their eyes met as Tommy took off his sunshades and Ziggy felt a thrill tingle right through his body.  
  
  
"I think you know," Tommy spoke quietly, unsure if he was correct in what he sensed about Ziggy just yet and not wanting to expose himself too quickly.  
  
  
"I might have an idea," Ziggy sussed him out, "you're one Hell of a long way from home, then.. "   
  
  
"As are you, if I am correct," Tommy replied warily.   
  
  
Ziggy felt his heart beating quickly, sizing Tommy up silently and daring to let his mind wander to the possibilities. Tommy took off his hat and set it down, running his fingers through his hair to smooth it back and to the side a little.  
  
  
"Oohh I like the color," Ziggy brightened up, "you know what would really compliment that?" Ziggy reached around and picked up some eyeshadow.  
  
  
"Ziggy," Tommy spoke gently, "please.. this is important."   
  
  
"So is looking like this," Ziggy grinned at him. Tommy sat down.  
  
  
"Do you feel it?" Tommy asked him. Ziggy scooted a little closer to him, touching Tommy's cheek softly. Tommy reached up and tentatively held both of Ziggy's hands in his own, a moment of stillness and silent contemplation passed between them.  
  
  
"I felt it onstage," Ziggy admitted, "I can't see shit up there with all those lights in my face though."  Tommy smiled hesitantly at him, but he was not sure what to do now. Ziggy was at a loss, too.  
  
  
"You wanna come over to my place?" Ziggy invited him. Tommy looked uncomfortable.  
  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Ziggy reassured him, "it'll just be us."   
  
  
"Alright," Tommy agreed, relaxing somewhat, "what happened to your fingernails?"   
  
  
"What do you mean what happened to them?" Ziggy held them up to examine them, "I painted them."   
  
  
"Oh," Tommy admired the way they glittered.   
  
  
"Hey Tommy," Ziggy stood up, "what do you think of my clothes?"   
  
  
"Oh, I love your clothes," Tommy blushed, "they look good on you."  Ziggy smiled broadly at his bashful new friend.  
  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend, Tommy?" Ziggy asked him.  
  
  
"Sorry?" Tommy wondered.  
  
  
"A girlfriend then?" Ziggy tried again.  
  
  
"I don't follow you," Tommy stood up, "can we go somewhere a little less public, Ziggy?" He felt nervous having been out of his comfort zone for too long now.  
  
  
"Okay, come on then.. " Ziggy showed him to the door, "let's find a hotel and talk over a pint, hm?"


	8. Drawn To You

Sitting at the hotel bar, Ziggy and Tommy drank together, talking quietly so as not to be overheard by anyone who might be trying to listen in on their conversation.  
  
  
"I can't believe I've never met you before," Ziggy said to Tommy, "where have you been hiding on me?"   
  
  
"I've not been hiding," Tommy replied calmly, "I've been busy."    
  
  
"Too busy to come and see me?" Ziggy asked curiously, feeling suddenly restricted by the closeness of others nearby, "let's go upstairs."    
  
  
Tommy nodded and finished his drink, watching Ziggy obtain a room key and then following him upstairs to talk more privately with him. Tommy sat down on an armchair, Ziggy sat across from him and they stared at each other mutely for a long moment. Tommy noticed the glint of unshed tears in Ziggy's eyes, clearly his arrival had struck a nerve with the young Martian.   
  
  
"It's been years and years," Ziggy spoke at last, "I've never met anyone who wasn't human before, you're jolting my memories back so fast.. I can't.. I just can't, Tommy.. "   
  
  
Tommy got up and knelt down in front of Ziggy, who sat forwards on the chair and buried his face sadly into his hands. Tommy ran his fingers through Ziggy's spiked, red hair in an attempt to comfort him.   
  
  
"I don't understand," Tommy spoke softly.   
  
  
Ziggy slowly lowered his hands, lifting his gaze to meet with Tommy's inquisitive eyes. Tommy could see the streaks down Ziggy's cheeks now, a glinting path of dampness left behind by his fallen tears.  
  
  
"I always thought I was abandoned here," Ziggy softly admitted, "but I remember now.. my father's voice calling to me over the noise of the fireworks.. "  Tommy looked at him with empathy, what a sad tale to hear and yet he was guilty of being happy to find someone he could talk to and confide in.  
  
  
"Ziggy," Tommy spoke carefully, "I am without a means to get home, also. I am working on a project, however, one that could be useful to you, perhaps?"  Ziggy looked at him curiously now.   
  
  
"What kind of project?" Ziggy asked.  
  
  
"A space craft, of course," Tommy replied with a faint smile. Ziggy was impressed, could it be that his chance to finally go home lay with this stranger?    
  
  
"You've got a space ship?" Ziggy asked him.   
  
  
"It isn't quite complete yet," Tommy admitted, "but yes, I am working on it. I am confident that it will be launching within the next year or so. My home is quite far away, where do you hail from?"   
  
  
"Mars," Ziggy said excitedly, "oh it's not far at all, Tommy! Could you really take me home?"    
  
  
"I most certainly could," Tommy nodded politely, "it is taking so long, though. Humans and their red tape and their lack of technology.. "   
  
  
Ziggy grinned at him amusedly, grasping Tommy's wrist and kissing the underside of it sensually. Tommy watched him, fascinated and blushing hotly. Gently pulling back from Ziggy, Tommy stood up and examined his wrist curiously.   
  
  
"Oh geez.. " Ziggy mused with a grin, "don't tell me you've never.. ?"  Tommy flicked his gaze to the flirtatious Martian and Ziggy started to laugh, but Tommy was far too busy for such nonsense as human sexual interactions.  
  
  
"There is still so much to be done," Tommy explained, backing up when Ziggy got to his feet, "you will restrain yourself and come with me."    
  
  
"Whatever for?" asked Ziggy, "what can I possibly offer you? I was so little when I was last on a space ship, I'm afraid I don't have a clue about them."  Tommy looked at him so innocently then that Ziggy found him simply adorable and quite irresistible.   
  
  
"Perhaps if you saw it," Tommy suggested, "it might help you remember something important. Besides, I'd like to show you what I've built so far.. "    
  
  
Ziggy was definitely keen to see this ship, but since it wasn't going to be finished until quite possibly next year, he figured there was plenty of time to go and take a look at it.  
  
  
"I can have a car here within the hour," Tommy went on, "will you come with me?"   
  
  
"I would love nothing more than to cum with you," Ziggy purred, throwing his arm around Tommy's shoulders. Tommy shrugged him off and backed up again, looking puzzled.   
  
  
"Then I shall have it sent right away," Tommy said uncertainly, sensing Ziggy's arousal and becoming confused by it. Ziggy looked down as Tommy absently rubbed the underside of his wrist, a smile creeping onto the Martian's painted lips.  
  
  
"Make it a limo," Ziggy suggested, "and make sure we can talk in private in the back.. I don't want the driver hearing us.. "    
  
  
"Oh, all of my cars are like that," Tommy nodded, relaxing now that Ziggy was clearly going to come along with him, "he won't see nor hear a thing, I promise you."  Ziggy sidled up to Tommy and had him soon backed into the wall.   
  
  
"Why do you keep shying away from me?" Ziggy asked curiously.  
  
  
"I enjoy my personal space," Tommy replied softly, "you keep invading it." Ziggy hummed and bit his pinky finger, looking him over with increased arousal, for he would very much like to invade Tommy's personal space in quite a different way.   
  
  
"You have a very intense aura," Tommy said gently, "it makes me so dizzy.. "    
  
  
Ziggy had to turn away and bite his fist, sporting an erection that caused him both pleasure and pain. To be this close to someone so delicate and virgin, it was stirring up all kinds of feelings of lust and wanting within him.   
  
  
"Are you alright?" Tommy ventured, walking to the phone and picking it up. Ziggy slowly approached him as he was dialing and pressed his hand over the phone, effectively ending the call.   
  
  
"What are you doing?" Tommy asked him nervously, not appreciating the predatory gleam in Ziggy's gaze, "I-I need to call for.. for the car.. " Tommy swallowed dryly and took a few steps back, dropping the phone as Ziggy stalked towards him.   
  
  
"Please.. You.. You're m-making me nervous.. " Tommy stuttered. Ziggy pressed him up against the wall again, nosing at his neck and breathing in his strange, otherworldly scent.   
  
  
"I just want to feel your body trembling in my arms," Ziggy whispered into his ear, "taste your tongue in my mouth.. hold you down.. take you on my bed.. make you scream my name.. "    
  
  
Tommy shuddered fearfully despite the embarrassing erection he now sported in response to Ziggy's utterances, but Ziggy did not molest him and instead reluctantly backed off and allowed him to make the phone call, trying his best to calm his own erection. Ziggy was not used to being refused, it made him feel weird but he wasn't about to give up the pursuit, oh no.. Never.    
  
  
Tommy set down the phone and cast his nervous gaze to Ziggy, who was smoking now and doing his best to seem uninterested but it wasn't easy.   
  
  
"Come," Tommy invited him and Ziggy's cock throbbed in his tight pants, this was going to be harder than he ever thought possible.   
  
  
He followed Tommy back downstairs, handing the keys over and apologizing to the manager because he wouldn't be needing the room afterall. They stood outside the hotel and waited for the car to arrive, the warmth of the sun getting to Tommy and making him sit down as his body began to get a little over heated. Ziggy glanced down at him and put out his cigarette.   
  
  
"What's wrong?" Ziggy asked.   
  
  
"I.. I cannot sweat," Tommy admitted shyly, "it's too hot.. "  Ziggy looked up as the limo came into view, reaching out his hand and helping Tommy get to his feet once more.  
  
  
"Does the limo have air conditioning?" Ziggy asked him.  
  
  
"Of course," Tommy smiled, "I like to travel in comfort, though cars are most uncomfortable.. I much prefer to fly."    
  
  
They got into the limo and Tommy instructed the driver to take him to the compound where the space program was centered. He then pressed a button and the divider slid up to separate them from the driver's senses.  
  
  
"We are alone now," Tommy assured Ziggy, "he can no longer see nor hear us. We can discuss private matters if you wish."  Ziggy glanced sideways at him, there was only one private matter he wanted to discuss and it wasn't the space program..  
  



	9. Curiosity

"So, what is it that you actually do, Tommy?" Ziggy asked the shy stranger curiously.  
  
  
"I own a very large corporation called World Enterprises," Tommy replied softly, "I founded it myself and I have worked quite hard to get it to where it is now, though I am mostly a consultant these days.. except where the space program is involved.. I am very much hands on in that area."  Ziggy smiled at him.  
  
  
"I would love to have your hands on _my_ area." he flirted. Tommy just stared blankly back at him and Ziggy averted his gaze awkwardly.   
  
  
"Do you have a company, Ziggy?" Tommy prompted him, "I would be happy to assist you."  Ziggy breathed out a long sigh, his eyes widening briefly in disbelief.   
  
  
"I don't have a company, I'm a rock star.. are you very rich, Tommy?" Ziggy glanced at him again.   
  
  
"Inherently," Tommy sighed, gazing out of his window.   
  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing," Ziggy puzzled, "I love being rich."  Tommy returned his gaze back to Ziggy, a brief smile upon his lips.   
  
  
"The way in which we have obtained our wealth differs quite vastly, Ziggy," Tommy spoke tiredly.   
  
  
Ziggy was adored by millions and not seen as a threat to anyone, Tommy was often regarded with mistrust and suspicion, a select few even grappled to pull the rug out from under him on a daily basis, it was simply exhausting and he could never really quite relax.  
  
  
Ziggy wondered how that would make a difference in the way they each viewed their bank accounts, but Tommy didn't seem to want to go on about it. He was constantly on his guard, never knowing who to trust and indeed he trusted far too easily, for he was being screwed on every level and thus the space program was suffering for it. It was quiet for several minutes and Ziggy had to admit, the car was driving quite slowly and Tommy looked most uncomfortable traveling.  
  
  
"Have you uhm, ever been kissed, Tommy?" Ziggy ventured. Their eyes met and Tommy just stared at him again with that vacant expression of bewilderment, as if Ziggy had spoken a foreign language just now.  
  
  
"Wow, a _very_ new toy," Ziggy felt a thrill right down to his toes, "so brand new, it hasn't even come outta the box yet.. "   
  
  
Tommy was lost, he awkwardly flicked his gaze back to the window and Ziggy started to feel impatient. He was never able to be still for long, if at all and this little game of cat and mouse was never much fun for him if it took longer than three minutes for his flirting to have some sort of positive effect on his intended (if somewhat unawares) lover.   
  
  
"I feel very drawn to you," Tommy remarked, surprising Ziggy as their eyes met once again.   
  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere," Ziggy enthused, excitedly.   
  
  
"Oh no," Tommy furrowed his brow lightly, "we shan't arrive for several hours yet." Ziggy blinked at him, _hoo boy.._    
  
  
"Hours?" Ziggy suddenly snapped out of it, "wait, what? Tommy, where are we going?!"    
  
  
"To the airport, of course," Tommy replied gently.   
  
  
"But.. I.. " Ziggy faltered, confusion written in his expression. Belle was expecting him and.. suddenly, Ziggy lowered his gaze to his hands.   
  
  
"Is something wrong?" Tommy asked.   
  
  
"No, that's just it," Ziggy replied in wonder, "my.. my cravings have gone."    
  
  
"Did you often crave for something?" Tommy questioned him.   
  
  
"Yeah.. I did.. " Ziggy spoke slowly, lifting his eyes to meet with Tommy's curious stare, "that's scary, why don't I give a fuck anymore whether I get it or not?"  Tommy was startled by his language, the fear and confusion emanating from Ziggy made him feel a little dizzy.   
  
  
"Perhaps if you no longer have such cravings," Tommy deduced, "then you already have all that you require?"    
  
  
Ziggy stared at him for a long moment and Tommy eventually averted his gaze down to his hands which rested in his lap. Ziggy felt drawn also to Tommy, but he had figured it was a simple case of sexual attraction that could be sated with a quick fling in the back of the limo or something. Clearly this was not the case, why wasn't he hanging out for his pills? What was this calming effect Tommy had over him and how was he doing it?   
  
  
Tommy wanted to talk with Ziggy, but there seemed to be some sort of communication barrier between them. He devised that perhaps he could return the question that Ziggy had asked him earlier, perhaps then they might actually get somewhere?    
  
  
"Have you ever been kissed, Ziggy?" Tommy flicked his blue eyes up to meet with Ziggy's.   
  
  
"Have I ever!" Ziggy suddenly laughed, "you honestly have no idea, do you?"    
  
  
Tommy felt frustrated and upset that he'd failed once again to meet Ziggy on mutual grounds of conversation, they were simply too different, how was this venture ever going to work out?  Ziggy shifted closer to Tommy, making him tense up suddenly as he had nowhere to back off to.   
  
  
"Can I kiss you, Tommy?" Ziggy asked him quietly. Tommy paused, his expression uncertain and he took off his glasses, placing them into his pocket.   
  
  
"Is it customary?" Tommy wondered.   
  
  
"Oh yes," Ziggy nodded eagerly, his eyes lighting up, "where I come from, it's incredibly offensive not to.. "  
  
  



	10. First Kiss

The last thing Tommy needed right now, was to offend Ziggy. He wasn't too sure on the exact nature of kissing, only that it was used as a friendly greeting but generally between two people who knew each other a lot better. Ziggy eagerly climbed up into Tommy's lap and straddled him, putting his arms around Tommy's neck and touching foreheads with him. Gazing into Tommy's wide, startled eyes, Ziggy grinned toothily at him.  
  
  
Tommy had never seen anyone behave this way before, his personal space was non existent right now and it gave him an intense shudder right down his spine. He felt Ziggy's hand slide up to rest against the back of his head, his fingers running through Tommy's hair and effectively holding him still. Ziggy leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Tommy's, briefly kissing the unresponsive mouth before drawing back to regard him curiously.  
  
  
"Don't you know how?" Ziggy wondered. Tommy's embarrassed blush made Ziggy smile again, more sensitively this time though.  
  
  
"Just close your eyes," Ziggy told him, "and follow my lead."  
  
  
"But how can I follow if I cannot see?" Tommy asked softly.  
  
  
"Feel your way," Ziggy whispered, slowly grinding his hips now.  
  
  
"Oh.. O-Okay.. " Tommy stammered, his breath catching in his throat at the sensual motion of Ziggy's erection grinding against him, causing the natural response of his own member to grow uncomfortably hard.  
  
  
Tommy hesitantly closed his eyes, forcing back the urge to utter sounds that he suddenly felt like making. Ziggy leaned in again and kissed Tommy's mouth, but he was nervous and tight lipped. Flicking out his tongue, Ziggy coaxed Tommy's lips to slowly part and he tried the kiss again. A light furrow graced Tommy's pale brow, another two soft kisses from Ziggy and then on the third kiss, Tommy finally responded. It was awkward at first, as Ziggy knew what he was doing rather expertly but Tommy hadn't a clue. Ziggy continued grinding his hips, smiling against Tommy's lips as he felt the other's soft embrace around his body. Ziggy pushed Tommy's hands down to clutch at his ass, Tommy gulped but obediently left them there.  
  
  
"That's good," Ziggy breathed, leaning in once more. Tommy was ready and this time Ziggy closed his eyes, a soft moan escaping him as Tommy kissed him back.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ so good.. " Ziggy uttered, teasing his tongue now into Tommy's mouth and surprising him.  
  
  
Ziggy felt Tommy's entire body startle, as if he hadn't expected to suddenly have a tongue thrust into his mouth. Tommy felt his face grow hot, he was unsure and knew only to just follow Ziggy's lead. Tentatively, he moved his tongue to meet with Ziggy's and while the kiss was deepened very awkwardly with Tommy not knowing quite what to do, Ziggy purred deep down in his throat and ground his hips more firmly. Tommy felt another urge and tried to suppress it, but the groan escaped him despite his best efforts not to let it. Ziggy was encouraged by the involuntary sound, eagerly kissing Tommy more fiercely and clutching at his hair pretty tightly. He uttered his own quiet moan of pleasure as he felt Tommy's fingers gently digging into his flesh and Tommy felt an unfamiliar thrill course through his body upon hearing it. Reluctantly, Ziggy withdrew from Tommy and gazed heatedly into his wide eyes, admiring the soft, red blush that remained in his otherwise pale cheeks.  
  
  
"Tommy," Ziggy breathed, incredibly turned on right then, "can you imagine how pretty my face looks while I'm sucking your cock?"  Tommy frustrated Ziggy with his blank stare, as the unfamiliar terminology was lost on him.  
  
  



	11. We're Not Alone Anymore

As images of Ziggy sucking on a feathered creature flashed briefly through Tommy's mind, despite the puzzling fact that Tommy did not own one, Ziggy glanced out of the tinted window and saw the airport coming into view.  
  
  
"I suppose we could always introduce you to the Mile High Club," Ziggy commented.  
  
  
"What's the Mile High Club?" asked Tommy.  
  
  
Ziggy turned his gaze back to Tommy's and the curious Anthean smiled nervously at him, uncertain as to whether his question had annoyed Ziggy. In a move that was quite unlike him, Ziggy got down from Tommy's lap and sat beside him very closely instead. Tommy looked down as Ziggy held his hand, lifting his gaze curiously and blushing as Ziggy stared back at him. Ziggy felt something peculiar inside of himself, there was this strange sensation of complete and utter attraction that he couldn't ignore. Tommy had mentioned that he felt drawn to Ziggy, was this the feeling he spoke of? Ziggy was almost sure it was, he couldn't shake it off and he had stopped trying by now.  
  
  
The sexual tension was still there, he wanted Tommy in his bed so badly but there was something overpowering those urges enough to quell them for the time being. It was strange, exciting and new.  
  
  
"You're right you know," Ziggy cuddled up close to Tommy and felt welcomed when Tommy did not object this time.  
  
  
"I often am," Tommy replied cockily, "but.. what about?"   
  
  
"I have everything I need right here," Ziggy closed his eyes and rested his head on Tommy's shoulder.  
  
  
Tommy looked at him, slightly bewildered and indeed he knew that he had never met anyone quite like Ziggy in his life, nor did he ever expect to find another, he was one of a kind.  
  
  
"I am quite entranced by you, Ziggy," Tommy admitted bashfully. Ziggy opened his eyes and sat up as the car slowed down, the airport now all around them.  
  
  
"Come," Tommy opened the door, leading Ziggy outside and then into the airport building itself. Ziggy looked around and Tommy paused to fan himself with his passport.  
  
  
"It's so hot in here," Tommy said softly.  
  
  
"Shall I leave the room then?" Ziggy grinned at him.  
  
  
Tommy smiled back, amusement in his eyes as he caught on. Normally, that one would have went right by him but in the short time he'd known Ziggy, his mind was already absorbing new things and storing them away for future reference. They were soon on Tommy's private jet, which impressed Ziggy immensely.  
  
  
"We could have a lot of fun up here," Ziggy looked out of the window at the clouds that they were soaring high above.  
  
  
"Would you like to talk business?" Tommy offered.  
  
  
"Not particularly," Ziggy looked back at him, "but I do have a confession to make."  
  
  
"Oh?" Tommy looked interested, "what is it?"  Ziggy shifted so that he was turned directly towards Tommy.  
  
  
"I've never felt like this before," Ziggy's brow creased lightly with worry, "I want to.. well, nevermind what I want to do to you.. but it's more than that.. I feel.. "  
  
  
He hesitated, because it was such a new feeling that he couldn't even begin to describe it. Sensing his inability to verbalize his emotions, Tommy placed his hand tentatively over Ziggy's, returning the unfamiliar gesture of hand holding from earlier.  
  
  
"You don't feel so alone anymore," Tommy tried to help him along, "you've been looking for something but you weren't quite sure what it was."  Ziggy looked at him with a more relaxed expression, Tommy had hit the nail right on the head.  
  
  
"I.. I've been looking for.. for you?" Ziggy puzzled. Tommy shrugged, an odd gesture that he hadn't used often and so it looked a little awkward when he did it.  
  
  
"I've just described my own feelings upon meeting you," Tommy informed him. Ziggy fell silent and Tommy looked a little unsure, he felt an urge but wasn't accustomed to it.  
  
  
"Ziggy," Tommy spoke gently, "would it be permissible.. to kiss you?" He found that he had quite enjoyed the interaction and was hesitantly keen to experience it again. Ziggy laughed and his eyes lit up brightly.  
  
  
"You don't have to ask," Ziggy told him, leaning towards Tommy, "just grab my shirt, pull me in close and plant one on me.. "  



	12. The Mile High Club

"Do you enjoy kissing?" Ziggy asked Tommy.  
  
  
"It.. It makes me feel funny," Tommy admitted, nervous about having Ziggy so close and yet finding no desire to pull back from him. Ziggy kissed Tommy's lips softly once, then again and then he looked at Tommy curiously.  
  
  
"A good kind of funny?" Ziggy ventured. Tommy blushed and looked down at his hands.  
  
  
"Yes," he smiled bashfully, lifting his gaze to Ziggy's lips and licking his own in anticipation as he hesitantly leaned in and kissed Ziggy uncertainly.  
  
  
Ziggy responded naturally and Tommy was confident enough then to kiss him several more times, suddenly finding Ziggy's arms around him as the eager Martian was easily excited at this point. Slowly putting his own arms around Ziggy, Tommy tried to figure out the reason behind such a gesture. Ziggy shifted closer to Tommy, hugging him tightly to his body and sighing as he relaxed against the stiffness that was his new bae.  
  
  
"Relax, yeah?" Ziggy told him with a giggle, "it's like I'm cuddling with a tree!"   
  
  
Tommy blushed hard, doing his best but it didn't come naturally to him at all. Ziggy withdrew and just sat back a little, regarding Tommy with light amusement in his eyes.  
  
  
"We'll have to work on that," Ziggy told him, "I really, really love cuddling up in bed afterwards."   
  
  
"Afterwards?" Tommy puzzled. Ziggy squirmed, really quite unable to contain himself for too much longer if they kept this line of conversation up.  
  
  
"You say the ship won't be ready for a year," Ziggy tried to keep himself calm but it wasn't helping, "why is that?"  
  
  
"Red tape," Tommy replied gently, "if I could just get things done without having to stop and ask for permission to do this or that and if the entire site didn't need to shut down for a surprise inspection every few days, I'd have it up and running.. well, within a week or two."   
  
  
"Wow," Ziggy was impressed, "that soon? Now that's genius."   
  
  
"Not at all," Tommy replied, "it's quite simple, actually. I'm quite taken aback it hasn't been achieved before."   
  
  
"Humans can be a little slow on the uptake," Ziggy told him, "they're far more interested in football and arguing over who should run their entire lives."   
  
  
"Can they not simply govern themselves?" Tommy enquired.  
  
  
"They did once," Ziggy nodded, "they progressed quite quickly until government was formed, it's just gone downhill from there."   
  
  
"How sad," Tommy looked out of his window, "what a shame."   
  
  
"This world isn't for us, Tommy," Ziggy placed his hand onto Tommy's thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze, "far too barbaric, you wouldn't believe the things these humans do to each other, what they allow to happen.. some things I daresay would make you downright throw up until you couldn't breathe." Tommy's eyes grew wide and he stared back at Ziggy quite fearfully.  
  
  
"Please, no more.. " Tommy said quietly, trying hard not to imagine what kind of evil he'd landed amongst, "I-I think that even with red tape, I could push it to within six months, now that I.. that I think about it."  Ziggy smiled at him, showing his teeth.  
  
  
"There you go," Ziggy nodded approvingly, "now you're talking." He threw his arm around Tommy's shoulders and sidled up against him.  
  
  
"Don't worry," Ziggy reassured the trembling Anthean, "I'll protect you." Tommy still felt tense and quite stiff, but Ziggy was confident that in time, he could definitely get rid of that.  
  
  
"How?" Tommy asked him, for Ziggy didn't look very much stronger than himself.  
  
  
"Like this," Ziggy held out his palm and Tommy watched with wide eyed amazement as it suddenly caught fire. Ziggy laughed as Tommy jumped back, startled by the unexpected flames.  
  
  
"How are you doing that?" Tommy asked. Ziggy closed his hand into a fist and extinguished the fire.  
  
  
"I can't control it if I'm angry or very upset," Ziggy admitted, "I'm not sure how it works, it just sort of happens."   
  
  
"Fascinating," Tommy grabbed Ziggy's wrist and pulled it towards him, looking down at Ziggy's palm with wonder and stroking it with his soft fingertips and wondering how it worked, where did the flames come from? Where had they gone now?  
  
  
" _Oohh_ Tommy," Ziggy's eyes rolled in pleasure, "you're such a _tease_ , baby.. " It was such a simple, yet quite innocent gesture and somehow it sparked Ziggy's lust into overdrive.  
  
  
"Tommy.. Tommy.. " Ziggy wriggled closer, "Tommy I _want you_.. "   
  
  
Tommy looked at him and let go of his wrist, Ziggy pushed him down into the seat, pulling the lever so that it lay right back and he straddled Tommy. Gazing down into Tommy's wide eyed stare, Ziggy leaned down and reassured the startled Anthean with a soft kiss to his lips.  
  
  
"I-I don't know what to do!" Tommy fretted.  
  
  
"Shh.. " Ziggy kissed him twice more and thrust his tongue into Tommy's mouth to make out with him, hoping to spark something - _anything_ \- within Tommy and get a rise out of him.  
  
  
_"Mmm,"_ Tommy moaned and squirmed slightly. Ziggy hummed softly in response, trailing his hands down to begin unbuttoning Tommy's jacket.


	13. Not So Fast

The way Ziggy saw it, the process should just come naturally and if it didn't, Tommy seemed like a fast learner and shouldn't take too long to figure out what to do as they went along. Tossing the jacket aside, Ziggy broke the kiss to suck and bite gently at Tommy's neck. Tommy's eyes fluttered and he moaned involuntarily, it felt really nice and his reaction simply encouraged Ziggy to continue.  
  
  
"Ziggy.. I mustn't get.. get distracted.. " Tommy murmured, his eyes closing slowly as his body relaxed and another moan escaped his parted lips.  
  
  
Ziggy bit Tommy's ear, licked his cheek and fused his lips with Tommy's once more, thrusting his tongue inside Tommy's mouth and clawing at his shirt. Tommy was feeling rushed and overwhelmed, so many new and different sensations were happening all at once. Ziggy's lust was making Tommy dizzy as it radiated from him like strong waves, he could even pick up the scent of something different that made him feel like he wanted this to never stop. It was an intoxicating aroma and he breathed in deeply, his protests suddenly forgotten as Ziggy threw Tommy's shirt aside and ran his hands all over his exposed body. Ziggy slowed down then, something in his mind seemed to click when he heard Tommy utter a soft whimper of uncertainty when Ziggy reached down to grab at his crotch.  
  
  
Ziggy let go and returned his hand to exploring Tommy's upper body for now, internally scolding himself and having to repeatedly remind himself that Tommy was quite virgin and new to the entire world of human sex. This wasn't even his body, it lay underneath but he was connected to it to perfect the image of realism and with those connections lay the ability to feel things he would never have felt in his natural form. Ziggy knew he had to take it slowly, or else Tommy would cum before Ziggy was anywhere even close to being ready. His own cheeks flushed with the thought, Ziggy knew he himself could last for hours, all night if he wanted to and maybe even into the next day until his lover was completely spent and helpless.  
  
  
"Tommy, _oohh_ it feels so different, Tommy!" Ziggy breathed into Tommy's ear. Tommy wasn't sure what it was supposed to feel like, but he hoped that different wasn't a bad thing.  
  
  
"Am I doing it wrong?" Tommy asked softly.  
  
  
"Touch me!" Ziggy pleaded with him, desperate to feel those fingers pulling his hair, squeezing his ass or pinching his nipples, "please.. _please!_ Tommy, please.. _touch_ me!" He moaned and kissed Tommy's neck again, attacking it with his lips all over and sucking in a sharp breath when Tommy's fingers slipped up under his shirt to trace along his ribs curiously.  
  
  
_"Hnnh.. "_ Ziggy bucked his hips impatiently, biting his lower lip in restraint, _"uhh,_ I can't!"   
  
  
Tommy wondered what Ziggy was having trouble with, staring at him with wide eyed wonder as Ziggy sat back to strip them both off completely. Feeling too exposed, Tommy began to draw his limbs in closer to his body, a heated blush rising into his face once more. Ziggy gently grasped Tommy's thighs and parted them, gazing down at his erection hungrily and licking his lips in anticipation.  
  
  
"You're not going to bite me, are you?" Tommy asked worriedly.  
  
  
"Not unless you want me to," Ziggy grinned cheekily at him, "Tommy, can I _suck it?_ Please.. "  Tommy was slightly lost, but soon followed Ziggy's gaze down to his hardened member.  
  
  
"It.. It's never done that before," Tommy stared at it curiously and poked at it, causing Ziggy to sit back slightly and giggle amusedly. Tommy's gaze wandered to Ziggy's cock and discovered that Ziggy's was straining hard and glistening with something wet at the tip.  
  
  
"It's not comfortable, Ziggy," Tommy squirmed and shifted but the sensation of having an erection did not go away.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ I can make it stop," Ziggy leaned down and hesitantly kissed the tip of Tommy's erection, their eyes met and Ziggy asked again, "Tommy.. _please_ , let me suck it all better.. "  
  
  
Tommy gulped nervously as Ziggy swirled his tongue softly around the head, a breath of a moan escaping his throat. Ziggy smiled as Tommy nodded, ever so slightly and he grasped the base of the waiting cock in his hand. Lowering his mouth over Tommy's cock, aware of the fascinated stare upon him, Ziggy closed his lips around the rock hard shaft. Tommy suddenly tensed up, a short gasp catching his breath in his throat and Ziggy hesitated to allow Tommy some adjustment time, not wanting it to be over this quickly..  
  



	14. Sweet Surrender

Tommy was nervous because he didn't really know what to expect, he hadn't been in this situation before whilst in the human flesh and it both unnerved and excited him. There was a calming sensation flowing from Ziggy's aura that set his racing mind at ease, suddenly he was not thinking of a hundred different things he still had yet to do and his sole focus was upon the beautiful Martian now staring up at him. Ziggy determined that Tommy had settled down enough for him to continue, he slowly let the hardened member slip out of his mouth and he began to slow-lick the underside, paying special attention to the head and tip.  
  
  
_"Ah!"_ Tommy gasped, "Zig- _Ziggy_.. _uhh.. "_  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ Tommy.. " Ziggy murmured, kissing and nibbling Tommy's rigid, lengthy cock, "don't worry 'bout the mess.. I'll take it all down like a good boy should.. "   
  
  
Tommy moaned softly, Ziggy parted his lips and swallowed as much of his cock as he could, humming and starting to suck in such a way that only he knew how. Because Tommy was inexperienced, his stamina was almost non existent and he gave a startled cry of surprise and pleasure as his body suddenly began to shake. Ziggy slowed down immediately and let him gasp and pant for his breath back, Tommy whined and it was the first time he'd ever uttered such a pleading sound before.  
  
  
Aroused, Ziggy moaned and deep throated him without holding back, squeezing Tommy's ass firmly. Tommy lay his head down, arched his back and rolled his eyes closed. A helpless groan escaped his parted lips and Ziggy also closed his eyes as the gentle warm spurts of surrender encouraged him to swallow.  
  
  
_"Ziggy.. "_ Tommy whispered, his fingers clawed and grasping tightly at the Martian's hair, _"huhh.. hnnh.. "_  
  
  
He was lightly breathless, his wide eyes now open and staring upwards as bliss coursed through every part of his body. Ziggy continued sucking, his movements slow and languid to encourage a pleasurable winding down experience. Tommy moaned and whined desperately, clutching at Ziggy's hair and squeezing his eyes shut, he threw back his head and felt it happen again.  
  
  
_"Uh-Ah!"_ Tommy cried out and Ziggy was more than pleased to gulp down his second offering. This time, Ziggy finished and kissed the glistening cock of his new lover, stroking it now with his long fingers and gazing at Tommy with half closed eyes.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ music to my ears.. " Ziggy purred, listening to Tommy's gentle moans and breathless panting. Tommy sat up a little to watch Ziggy petting his cock, which had came twice and was still semi erect due to his unbridled arousal at this point.  
  
  
"What _was_ that?" Tommy asked him quietly, closing his eyes and uttering a soft curse word in his own language. Ziggy hesitated, unable to figure out the language but soon got over it.  
  
  
"An orgasm," Ziggy replied with a cheeky grin, "oh Tommy.. I _love_ watching you cum.. "   
  
  
Tommy started to breathe a little faster and Ziggy hummed as he enveloped the throbbing member with his lips, taking down several more gulps of Tommy's third submission. Tommy moaned long and low, a pleading sound of surrender that sparked Ziggy's dominant switch into gear. Ziggy lifted his head, climbed carefully over Tommy and kissed his moaning lips softly.  
  
  
_"Tommy,"_ Ziggy nuzzled Tommy's sensitive neck and made him groan louder.  
  
  
_"Yess.. "_ Tommy arched his back and inclined his head, giving Ziggy full access to a weak spot he'd never known existed until now, "Ziggy.. _huhh_.. don't.. don't st-stop.. _oohh_.. "   
  
  
Ziggy hummed and continued sucking and kissing Tommy's neck, grinding his hips against Tommy's thigh and grumbling deeply from his throat.  



	15. Every Inch Of You

Ziggy's senses were keen and finely tuned right now to Tommy's body, he began to trail kisses down over Tommy's body and took him into his mouth once more just in time to accept the fourth release. Tommy's chest was heaving and he felt too warm, Ziggy's body was like a furnace so that really wasn't helping matters.  
  
  
_"Oohh,_ Ziggy.. " Tommy felt dizzy, "please.. please, no more.. " Ziggy reclined up beside Tommy.  
  
  
"Are you getting too hot?" Ziggy asked him, "I can fetch you some water."   
  
  
"Y-Yes please," Tommy closed his eyes, feeling instantly cooler the moment Ziggy shifted away from him. He sat up and warily glanced down between his legs, relieved to see the erection was now gone and everything looked the way it usually did down there. Such an unusual thing, it almost seemed to have a mind all of it's own.  
  
  
"Here you go," Ziggy said brightly, returning to hand Tommy a glass of cold water, "did you enjoy that?" Tommy accepted the glass and drank it slowly, so as not to spill a single drop of the precious liquid.  
  
  
"I did," Tommy replied quietly, a heated blush burning his cheeks once more. Ziggy felt pleased with himself but now he sported his own erect problem, one that wouldn't be going away all on it's own.  
  
  
"Tommy," Ziggy whispered, nuzzling and kissing at Tommy's neck again.  
  
  
Tommy closed his eyes, inclining his head and Ziggy just loved the way he instantly submitted just like that. Ziggy grasped Tommy's wrist, Tommy felt something hard suddenly touching his palm and Ziggy moaned against his ear. Looking down, Tommy shyly startled when he realized he was touching Ziggy's erect cock and wondered when exactly had Ziggy taken off his clothes? Ziggy looked at Tommy meaningfully, Tommy slowly nodded and he was pretty sure he knew what to do. Leaning in, Tommy kissed at Ziggy's neck tentatively and uncertainly.  
  
  
Ziggy only tilted his head a little way, keen for Tommy to go down on him but knowing it'd take a little time for him to learn Ziggy's cues. Tasting Ziggy's warm skin was interesting and Tommy flicked out his tongue while he trailed hot, little kisses down Ziggy's body. Ziggy slowly eased himself back, laying down and moaning when Tommy's inquisitive tongue swept over his nipples from time to time.  
  
  
_"Mmm, aahh,_ Tommy.. " Ziggy squirmed impatiently, "lower, _lower!"_  
  
  
Tommy obligingly kissed him lower, his face flushing as he felt Ziggy's hot flesh touching his neck. Tommy wasted no time in taking Ziggy's cock into his mouth, but his technique was not anywhere near as skilled nor as refined. Ziggy didn't complain, he was sitting up to watch with heavy lidded eyes and running his fingers through Tommy's hair.  
  
  
_"Oohh yess.. "_ Ziggy groaned, "oh _suck_ it baby.. _hunnh_.. "   
  
  
Tommy closed his eyes and Ziggy felt Tommy's soft tongue venturing out every so often. Tommy was excited by the taste of Ziggy's arousal, it kept coming out of the tip and Tommy found it most agreeable. Ziggy got frustrated because Tommy kept stopping to examine and probe at him, but Ziggy said nothing because Tommy was naturally curious and it felt so good to have his fingers touching his cock, his balls and his ass.  
  
  
"What are those?" Tommy asked, fondling Ziggy's balls and giving them an experimental lick.  
  
  
_"Huhh.. "_ Ziggy moaned and threw back his head, _"ohh yess.. "_   Tommy hummed and curiously poked at Ziggy's ass, studying it closely and slipping his finger inside.  
  
  
"Does it hurt?" came the soft question, wide eyes gazing in wonder.  
  
  
_"Fuck!"_ Ziggy breathed, " _ohh_ Tommy! _Uhh!"_    
  
  
Ziggy was incredibly turned on by Tommy's gentle exploration, the questions were lost on the groaning Martian but Tommy never asked them twice. Soon, Tommy was sucking on Ziggy's cock once more and Ziggy watched with increased desperation. He was holding back quite a lot and such restraint was quickly exhausting him, but he didn't want to frighten Tommy or accidentally hurt the very fragile bones of his new lover.  
  
  
"Fah-Faster!" Ziggy panted, thrusting his hips and hitting the back of Tommy's throat with his cock.  
  
  
Grasping the base with his hand, Tommy sucked a little faster. Ziggy carefully grasped Tommy's head and began to thrust harder, forcing him to deep throat his cock and doing his best to hold on firmly but very gently. Tommy's eyes rolled shut and he accepted the situation, relaxing his throat muscles for the first time and gagging a little with inexperience. As his throat clamped around Ziggy's cock, Ziggy thrust it in deeper and sucked in a sharp breath. He stared down and watched Tommy taking it so submissively, he couldn't hold it any longer.  
  
  
_"Ohh.. Ohhhyyyeesss!"_ Ziggy threw back his head and came hard, gasping when Tommy suddenly reeled back with a few sputters and coughs. Ziggy moaned and sighed, stroking himself lazily as he came down, spurts of semen still emerging from his pulsing cock. Tommy watched in utter fascination, a thrill running through his body and making him shiver with pleasure. He felt Ziggy's orgasm almost as if it were his own, how interesting and what a curious new thing he had learned today about Human bodies.  
  
  
"Its so pretty," Tommy leaned down to watch Ziggy's fingers stroking his long, thick cock as it glistened with his release. Ziggy smiled faintly, satisfied for now but next time, he wanted to go much, much further with Tommy..  
  



	16. I *Heart* You

Ziggy slowly sat up and kissed Tommy's mouth softly, making out with him and moaning deep in his throat. Tommy closed his eyes, suddenly sensing a shift and he pulled back to glance at the window but they hadn't descended yet.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ziggy.  
  
  
"Probably a little turbulence," Tommy shrugged it off, "shall I call for the dessert cart?"   
  
  
"I've had my fill thanks," Ziggy smiled and winked, causing Tommy to blush profusely. Ziggy got up and wandered into the little bathroom to clean up, while Tommy straightened his clothes and made sure his jacket wasn't creased.  
  
  
"You know," Ziggy called from the bathroom, having left the door wide open, "we could get up to all sorts of mischief if we had a ship." Tommy leaned in the doorway and watched him curiously.  
  
  
"We do have a ship," Tommy replied gently, "we just have to get it off the ground."  
  
  
"Can you imagine it though?" Ziggy turned around to face him, adjusting his pants now, "we could have everything in it so we never have to land."  
  
  
"I hadn't thought of that," Tommy looked more interested, "oh you _are_ clever, Ziggy."  
  
  
"Of course I am!" Ziggy boasted, playing now with Tommy's tie, "who else but I could possibly get you naked and on your knees, hm?"  
  
  
Tommy allowed himself a quiet laugh, he found that it was the only way to deal with Ziggy's blatantly sexual teasing or else he might faint if he just kept blushing so hard all the time. Ziggy hugged Tommy and nuzzled his cheek against him, Tommy hesitantly put his arms around Ziggy but he was still a little awkward.  
  
  
_"Mmm.. "_ Ziggy hummed and closed his eyes, feeling like he was right at home, "we fit together like a puzzle, don't you think?"   
  
  
"That's an interesting way of putting it," Tommy answered him, "do you think we belong together, Ziggy?"  
  
  
"Forever and always, of course," Ziggy sighed happily, "I've never felt so.. " He could not find the words.  
  
  
"It's strange," Tommy agreed softly, "I have never felt this way before, either." But neither of them had words to describe the feeling, which frustrated them both but they only needed to look into their innermost thoughts to figure it out. After a while, something clicked and Ziggy smiled, pulling back to look at Tommy.  
  
  
"Oh Tommy, how very _Human_ of us!" Ziggy giggled excitedly.  
  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Tommy asked him uncertainly. Ziggy took his hand and led him over to the window, they looked out of it and marveled at the clouds below them.  
  
  
"We've fallen in _love_ , Tommy," Ziggy whispered, still holding hands with Tommy, "it's the only thing I can think of that might be making us feel this way." Tommy hadn't ever been in love before, at home they simply procreated and lived with one another for company. They liked and enjoyed, but it could not have ever been love because he would have remembered feeling something this strong before.  
  
  
"Love," Tommy repeated quietly, "it sounds wonderful."  
  
  
"And it _feels_ incredible," Ziggy purred, hugging Tommy's arm. Tommy turned and embraced Ziggy then, they cuddled together and Ziggy closed his eyes, for Tommy had finally learned how to just relax. It just felt so natural that Ziggy didn't want to ever let go again, for the first time in his life he had found someone worth holding onto and it made him feel suddenly very protective and possessive over Tommy.  
  



	17. Leap Of Faith

  
Tommy was silently watching a film while Ziggy slept, he wore headphones so as not to disturb Ziggy and the plane eventually began to shudder again. He frowned and switched off the film, took off the headphones and set them down carefully. That wasn't turbulence, as he'd imagined it had been earlier. Something wasn't right and he decided to venture to the cockpit and see if he could find out from the pilot what was going on. Knocking on the door, he got no response and Tommy was puzzled because usually the pilot responded instantly and if he didn't, the co-pilot would.  
  
  
"Tommy?" Ziggy was awake now and rubbing his eyes, "Tommy where'd you go?"   
  
  
"I'm here," Tommy called and Ziggy got up to wander sleepily over to him.   
  
  
"What're you doing?" Ziggy mumbled.  
  
  
"I'm trying to speak with the pilot," Tommy answered, "but.. Ziggy, nobody's responding." Ziggy looked at the door, wondering if it was locked and just pushed it open. Tommy blushed, but he hadn't wanted to go in uninvited.  
  
  
"Here's your problem," Ziggy mused with a grin, "it must be automatic, there's no pilot here at all." Tommy gulped and paled.  
  
  
"Ziggy, there's no such thing as automatic!" Tommy said nervously, "there really was a pilot and a co-pilot!"  
  
  
"So.. Where'd they go?" Ziggy suddenly puzzled, "the bathroom?"   
  
  
"Together?" Tommy raised a brow. Ziggy shrugged and giggled amusedly but Tommy was frightened now.  
  
  
"Please tell me you're calm because you know how to fly this thing!" Tommy felt panic gripping his chest tightly.  
  
  
"Relax," Ziggy rubbed Tommy's arm, "I'm calm because I know exactly what to do!" Tommy breathed out loudly, nodding.  
  
  
"So what do we do?" Tommy asked, looking at the controls.  
  
  
"Well," Ziggy grabbed him and pulled him out of there, "first, we grab a couple of parachutes.. and then, we jump!"  
  
  
"Right," Tommy followed him and then stopped, _"jump!?"_ Ziggy tossed him a parachute.  
  
  
"If we don't," Ziggy told him firmly, "sooner or later, we crash and burn." Tommy felt his knees go weak and he groaned in fear, what a decision to have to make..   
  
  
"Tommy," Ziggy secured the parachute to himself and adjusted Tommy's to fit correctly, "whoever threw the pilots outta the plane might still be here, we've got to jump."   
  
  
"What if we're over the ocean?" Tommy worried, "we'll drown and nobody will ever find us!" Ziggy held out his hand and pulled the door of the plane open, he looked into Tommy's wide, fearful eyes. They checked their parachutes one more time and discovered a big rip in Tommy's chute.  
  
  
_"Trust me_ , Bae," Ziggy tried to coax the suddenly paralyzed Anthean, "it's going to be alright, just take my hand.. " Tommy slowly managed to blink and carefully stepped forwards, placing his hand into Ziggy's and trusting him completely.  
  
  
"On the count of three," Ziggy spoke gently, edging closer with Tommy to the doorway, "one.. two.. _three!"_  
  
  
They stepped out and jumped, taking the plunge and not letting go of each other's hands and started counting down. Eventually, Ziggy found Tommy clinging to him with his parachute not working and Ziggy pulled open his own, luckily it ensured that they landed softly and safely. Sitting on a hill in the grass, they both sat and tried to stop feeling so scared now that they were safe enough.  
  
  
"My heart is thumping!" Ziggy said breathlessly.  
  
  
Tommy pounced on him and hugged him tight, unable to stem the flow of tears that suddenly crept down his cheeks. On his back in the grass, Ziggy put his arms around Tommy and rubbed his back with his hands to reassure him.  
  
  
"Hey," Ziggy said softly, "it's alright, we are safe now."  They slowly stood up and tried to get their bearings, unsure as to where they had dropped out of the plane.  
  
  
"Which way do we go?" asked Tommy, who was slightly less traveled than Ziggy.  
  
  
"Listen," Ziggy told him quietly, "we should follow the sounds of traffic, yes?"  
  
  
"Oh, yes, of course!" Tommy agreed and they fell silent, listening with their extra sensitive hearing to try to locate any sort of sounds of civilization.  



	18. Torn Apart

As they walked towards what they assumed was a highway, Tommy thought about how close he'd just come to being dead. If Ziggy had let go of him, he didn't have enough strength in himself to hold on tightly enough not to slip. His legs wobbled as he realized this, such an enormous amount of trust he held towards Ziggy and they had just barely met mere hours ago..    
  
  
Ziggy looked around as Tommy hurried to catch up because he'd fallen behind a little way, Tommy clasped Ziggy's hand into his own and Ziggy pulled him closer with a grin. Being with Tommy made Ziggy feel like he was home, even though Mars was quite some distance from Earth, he felt at peace and comfortable. Tommy felt relaxed with Ziggy, which wasn't usual for him because he was generally very uneasy and tense.   
  
  
They came to the top of a small rise and Ziggy turned away at once, pulling Tommy back the way they had come.  
  
  
"Ziggy!" Tommy stumbled after him, "what's wrong?"   
  
  
"Hurry!" Ziggy urged him and hoped they had not been seen but soon a helicopter was bothering them and they were quickly surrounded by people shouting instructions at each other over the whirring blades of the helicopter and confusing the pair. Ziggy was grabbed and pulled one way, Tommy felt his hand slip away and he tried to get it back but someone grabbed Tommy and pulled him in the opposite direction.   
  
  
"This one won't survive a helicopter ride!" someone called and forced Tommy to keep walking towards some buildings, the same buildings that had spooked Ziggy just moments ago.   
  
  
_"Ziggy!"_ Tommy shouted, "Ziggy! Help me! Help me, _please!_ Ziggy!"  
  
  
_"Tommy!"_ Ziggy shouted back, having easily heard him and he noted the terror and panic in Tommy's voice.   
  
  
Ziggy struggled to break free but was dragged onto the helicopter and soon it was too high up, there was no way to survive if he jumped out now. He felt hot tears burning in his eyes, turning away from the sight below of Tommy being taken towards the building, shaking fearfully and calling for Ziggy to help him.   
  
  
"There was nothing I could do," Ziggy whispered softly, closing his eyes and trying to pretend he was back on the plane with Tommy and this was all just a bad dream. The men in the helicopter with him had been prepared, they suffered no burns with their special clothing from Ziggy's hot hands and they now slipped a quick injection into his arm to make him sleep.   
  
  
Back on the ground inside the building, Tommy was taken to a room and left there on his own for the time being. They had been expected to figure out the plot to have them destroyed, so now it was up to these people to try and make it look like an accident in some other way. Ziggy and Tommy were not humans, they didn't appear to be posing a threat but that didn't matter to the big wigs in Washington. Any extraterrestrial activity was to be eliminated without question, the trouble was they were both very guarded, public figures, so it had to appear natural or accidental rather than inflicted and warranting an investigation or the public outcry would become far too noisy.  
  
  
It seemed a pretty straightforward task, find out their weaknesses and kill them in an appropriate manner that would cause the least amount of questioning and fuss once the bodies were discovered. Tommy curled up in the corner, killing him would be far too easy for he would just refuse to eat or drink until he became very ill. His biggest fear was to be captured and taken to a place like this, so he was now withdrawn into himself and a sort of glazed over stare replaced his naturally inquisitive and curious expression. Ziggy was a lot more feisty, if he were conscious right then he'd be doing his best to make them have to land and when he did finally wake, they were not going to have an easy time of it, oh no, not by a long shot..  
  



	19. A Right To Live

There was one wall in Tommy's room that was made of glass, he could not see out of it but he was pretty sure anyone walking by outside could easily look in and see him. All Tommy could see was his reflection and the room around him.  
  
  
"He looks so sad," a woman commented from outside.  
  
  
There were a few onlookers gawking at the strange young man who was huddling up in the corner, most of them felt sorry for him and this was certainly not counted on when the plot was hatched to have him done away with. They talked in hushed tones, but Tommy couldn't hear them anyway because the walls inside his room were sound proofed.  
  
  
"No sense in getting attached," remarked another woman passing by, "see the red mark on the door? That one's due to be terminated."   
  
  
"But he's so innocent," protested the first woman, "look at that helpless baby, what has he ever done to deserve death?"  
  
  
"What does it matter?" shrugged the second woman, moving away, "it's not even Human, it has no Human rights so it's their choice to have it killed if they want. Just get over it and get on with your job. It's none of our business."  
  
  
"But it's not right!" the first woman argued, "morally speaking, it's not okay!"  
  
  
But the second woman had simply walked off and didn't bother trying to argue her point of view because deep down, she knew she was wrong to agree with the decision to kill a living being. The first woman turned back to look in at Tommy, he was in the fetal position and his gaze was downcast but she could see his face was wet with tears.  
  
  
"You poor thing," she held up her hand and pressed it to the glass, "I will fight for you and give you a voice, even if nobody else does."  
  
  
She was a firm believer in standing up for what was right, even if she stood alone. Killing something just because it was legal didn't make it right or good, she was determined to save his life and to Hell with the consequences of going against the grain. Tommy sensed compassion and sympathy, even through the thick walls and his gaze lifted to stare directly at it's source, giving the woman the false impression that he could see her. She felt her breath was stolen as she looked into his big, blue eyes that were so wide with fear and brimmed with sadness in the form of falling tears.  
  
  
It broke her heart and she found her own eyes stinging, sending waves of her own sadness towards Tommy and he gave a gentle shiver of dislike before turning his face away to hide it from anyone who might be leering in at him from outside the strange glass. The woman's name was Lucinda and Tommy was about to find out through her that not all Humans wanted to butcher those who were considered less than human, or simply an inconvenience. Lucinda made him a promise that day and she intended to keep it, she would get him out of this facility and somewhere safe, or she would die trying. 


	20. His Killer Instincts

Ziggy woke up in a similar room, only the walls were padded with fire retardant materials and he couldn't even be bothered trying to set them alight. He chewed at the material and clawed bits of it off, determined to get out no matter what and rescue Tommy. The door opened and three people walked in, Ziggy just sighed because they wore that protective clothing and he knew it'd be useless trying to even singe them. He had to play to his strengths now and fly by the seat of his pants, Tommy was meticulous and calculating, always planning several moves ahead but Ziggy was far more spontaneous and quick thinking.  
  
  
"Can I have another sedative, please?" Ziggy requested.  
  
  
"If that will make your death easier for you to cope with," nodded one of the men standing before him. The other two were silent and simply kept their eyes on Ziggy, which he certainly did not mind at all.  
  
  
_"Mmm.. "_ Ziggy smiled and leaned back against the wall, "look at me, would you? All trapped and _helpless_ in here.. "  
  
  
He ran his hands over the front of his body seductively, the two onlookers shifted uncomfortably but were then asked to leave. Ziggy purred as the one remaining man approached him hesitantly, backing away from him playfully and winking at him like the massive flirt that he was.  
  
  
"If you're trying to get me in trouble it won't work," the man told Ziggy, grabbing his arm and hauling him closer, "there are no cameras in here and I'm in charge, understand?" Ziggy nodded slowly, gently pulling his arm free of the man's grasp.  
  
  
"What's your name?" Ziggy asked, inclining his head innocently.  
  
  
"It's Riley," replied the man, "why are you so calm? Don't you know I am here to kill you?"   
  
  
"Oh, I know it quite well," Ziggy grinned at him, "but. _ohh.. ahh!_ Oh, _Riley_.. It's the _drugs_ , they make me so, _huhh_.. so fucking _turned on!"_ Riley looked puzzled.  
  
  
"You weren't given any drugs," Riley said firmly.  
  
  
"Sedatives are a type of drug," Ziggy tried to press his thighs together but Riley had already noticed by now that he was sporting quite the sizeable erection.  
  
  
"Oh my.. " Riley blushed and started to sweat a little.  
  
  
"Do me a favor and either give me some privacy or come here," Ziggy spoke in an inviting tone, sitting down on the single bed that was the only piece of furniture within the otherwise empty room.  
  
  
Riley hesitated, turned and locked the door and then quickly hurried over to the bed. Ziggy made short work of his clothing and lay him down upon his back, Riley looked up heatedly as Ziggy straddled his chest.  
  
  
"Open up," Ziggy said softly and Riley opened his mouth to receive Ziggy's big cock.  
  
  
Ziggy wasn't usually a violent creature by nature, but this was a dire situation and he had no other choice. He grabbed Riley's head and shoved his cock so far down his throat, fucking it until he was gagging and choking. Ziggy lost himself for a moment and groaned in pleasure, Riley soon regained his composure as Ziggy fucked his throat more earnestly now. Riley grabbed Ziggy's ass and encouraged him to thrust deeper, faster..  
  
  
Ziggy whined and could not control himself, he had planned to escape but he was feeling too pleasured to focus. Sex might have been a strength for him but it was also a weakness. Ziggy didn't want to give up though, so as he moaned and surrendered to the climax that suddenly jolted and shook his body, he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the muffled screams coming from Riley.  
  
  
Ziggy's hands grew so hot that Riley could feel his brains literally boiling inside his head, he tried to make Ziggy let go but his movements were too erratic due to loss of brain function and soon, he was just laying there and staring blankly upwards. Ziggy climbed off the bed and fixed his pants, grabbed the keys and a gun from Riley's pockets and stood back for a moment.  
  
  
"Thank you, Riley," Ziggy smiled at him faintly, "that was one _killer_ blow job, man.. "  
  
  
  



	21. Taking A Chance

Ziggy hurried over to the door and found the correct key, then he slipped out of the door and glanced around. So far, it was all clear and he kept the gun firmly in his grasp as he tried to figure out which way he needed to go in order to locate the exit. His keen hearing was of no use to him, it seemed as though he was underground so he needed to find a way to go up. An elevator would be handy, so he decided to go and look for one. He wandered along a hallway and came to what looked like a break room, there wasn't any door here and it was quite exposed but he wandered in anyway and grabbed a couple of bottles of water. As he turned around to go, he saw someone standing there looking at him nervously.  
  
  
Ziggy calmly set down the water bottle and approached the man, then he stopped a few inches from him and began to mime that there was a glass wall separating them. The man relaxed instantly and watched for a while, then moved on and kept walking without giving Ziggy another glance. Ziggy sighed and grabbed the water bottles, leaving the gun behind because water was more important right now. He hurried along the hallways, ducking out of sight whenever he needed to until he came to an elevator. _  
  
  
"Stop him!"_ someone shouted angrily.   
  
  
Ziggy pressed the button and glanced around worriedly, people were rushing towards him and he was getting really scared. The doors opened and Ziggy got into the elevator, pressed the ground floor button and shut his eyes tightly. He was either safe for the moment if the doors closed in time or trapped in a very confined space with nowhere left to run if the Humans reached him first. Only one person barely managed to slip inside before the doors shut, he lunged at Ziggy and they got into a fight. Ziggy was quick to use his flaming hands, which hurt his palms but he wasn't much good at punching people and it was the only way he knew how to effectively cause enough damage so that he could escape.   
  
  
The man was hitting Ziggy repeatedly, twice in the jaw and several more times in the gut before he had to reel back because his clothes were on fire. The elevator doors opened and Ziggy stumbled out, breathing heavily and holding his stomach carefully. An alarm sounded off and it seemed hopeless, people were rushing about all over the place and the building began to systematically shut down.  
  
  
"Oww, it _hurts_.. " Ziggy doubled up in pain, gasping to catch his breath and desperate to find Tommy before something happened to him.    
  
  
"Psst!" a hiss came from a nearby vent, "through here!"  
  
  
Ziggy collapsed to his knees and peered inside, he saw someone waiting for him down there in the darkness and as he took one last glance around him, he slid down into the vent and hoped for the best.  
  



	22. A Life Spared

Tommy was left alone for a long time, fear and dread doing his mind no favors as he anticipated pain at any given moment. He was paranoid and trembling hard, unable to focus on thinking about trying to escape. At long last, the door finally opened but there was only a woman who slipped inside quietly, as if she really wasn't supposed to be here.  
  
  
"Hnnh.. " Tommy uttered a helpless groan, fearful and shrinking back into the corner as hard as he dared.  
  
  
"It-It's alright.. I'm not here to hurt you," Lucinda reassured him, "I think that what they plan on doing to you is wrong, if you will come with me, I can get you out of here.. but we must hurry! Please.. come!"  
  
  
Tommy could barely understand a word she said, he was so scared that all he could hear was his teeth chattering and his heaving breaths as he struggled not to faint from the dizzy feeling he was suddenly experiencing. Lucinda got closer to Tommy and slowly knelt down beside him, she could almost feel his fear and it made her suddenly dizzy, too.  
  
  
"Mister Newton? My name's Lucinda, listen - I know you're scared.. " Lucinda spoke gently to him, placing a hand upon his shoulder and Tommy startled in shock at the unexpected touch.  
  
  
"Zig-Ziggyyy.. " Tommy murmured, closing his eyes and shuddering hard.  
  
  
"Yes, Ziggy.. " Lucinda encouraged him, "come with me, please.. I'll take you to Ziggy!"  
  
  
She honestly didn't have a clue where Ziggy was, but she had to get Tommy's attention and it seemed to be working because he slowly turned and opened his eyes to stare at her, bewildered by the promise. She smiled at him sadly, urging him to hurry as he began to climb to his feet and regain some of his senses.  
  
  
Lucinda walked over to the door and Tommy hesitantly followed her, hanging back a little in case someone was passing by and asked her what she was doing. She turned to him and grabbed his hand, Tommy pulled back but as she moved forwards, he had to go along with her or she'd easily hurt him.  
  
  
"They're planning to just let you starve," Lucinda told Tommy, "then claim you overworked yourself and forgot to eat enough to stay alive." It sounded ridiculous of course, but Tommy was unnerved at how close to the truth it was at the same time.  
  
  
"Why do you care what happens to me?" Tommy questioned her.  
  
  
"Because," Lucinda led him out through a side exit, "it's wrong to kill. Doesn't matter the reason."  
  
  
Tommy was glad that someone like Lucinda was there in his time of need, if she had just followed everyone else, he'd still be in there and would never see the light of another day.  
  
  
"Thank you," Tommy said softly to her. Lucinda gave his hand a gentle squeeze.   
  
  
"I can only take you as far as the scrubland," Lucinda told him, "after that, I'll have to go back or they'll wonder where I am."  
  
  
Tommy looked confused as they hurried across the compound, this place was not as secure as the building Ziggy was in because Tommy was not deemed able to escape on his own. He was quite defenseless really, whereas Ziggy had his flaming hands and other strange powers to help him along.  
  
  
"You said you could take me to Ziggy," Tommy reminded her, feeling his chest grow tight as he sensed her guilt and knew at once she was lying to him now.  
  
  
"I had to get you up out of that corner," Lucinda explained apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I do wish you the very, very best of luck!"  She let go of his hand and chewed her bottom lip, then she turned and left him there alone. Tommy glanced around, happy to be free but.. what was he meant to do now?  
  



	23. Alien GPS

It felt like they were running through the vents for hours but Ziggy wasn't even tired yet, the person in front of him was slowing down and as they scaled up to another floor of the building, Ziggy overtook him and spun around to see his face.  
  
  
"Who are you and why are you leading me around down here?" Ziggy asked him.  
  
  
It was not easy to see much in the darkness but Ziggy had better vision than a Human and he could make out enough to get an idea of what this guy looked like.  
  
  
"My name is Brian," came the hushed voice in response, "I'm a big, _big_ fan of yours and there's no way I'm letting them kill you, sir." Ziggy smiled, it was not often people were respectful enough to call him sir.  
  
  
"It's just Ziggy," he said quietly, "and thanks, lead on then!" Brian nodded and Ziggy followed him for a long time, finally climbing into a large tunnel and dropping down.  
  
  
"Follow this tunnel for as far as it will go," Brian explained, "just keep going straight and don't take any turns, it'll lead you to a safe place to come up."  
  
  
"Alright," Ziggy looked around at Brian, "aren't you coming with me?"  
  
  
Brian stepped forwards and touched Ziggy's cheek carefully, his heart thumping as Ziggy closed his eyes and leaned in a little. Ziggy allowed a soft kiss to happen between them, then Brian pulled back and left him alone in the tunnel. Ziggy turned and started walking, enjoying the sound his boots made in the ankle deep water and it didn't take him long to notice there was an echo.  
  
  
Soon, he was jumping and splashing as he went along, singing loudly and feeling so joyous to be free at last! He had been caught before, but always he found a way to escape and this time he had a little help from a fan. Sometimes, being famous was a really beneficial trait to have. Ziggy reached the end of the tunnel and climbed the ladder, emerging near a railway.  
  
  
"Oh, that's handy!" Ziggy commented with a grin, "now to figure out just where the hell they've taken me this time.. "  
  
  
He wandered onto the platform and coughed, his stomach was still hurting a little but he could easily ignore it if he just focused on getting to Tommy. But where _was_ Tommy??  Ziggy needed to be calm and still, but he couldn't manage this alone, he needed help from someone he trusted. He quickly left the platform, glancing up at it and taking note that he was in Japan and he smiled. This was almost like a home away from home to Ziggy, he simply _loved_ Japan! He knew immediately where to go and was soon in a small building that was dimly lit inside, as soon as the people within saw him, they smiled brightly at once.  
  
  
"Ziggy! Welcome!" Kim greeted him happily.  
  
  
"Hello Kim!" Ziggy hugged and kissed her, "I need a room.. "   
  
  
"Of course!" Kim beamed at him, "shall I service you myself?"  
  
  
"Please," Ziggy nodded, "but I have a special request, okay?"  
  
  
"Okay," Kim agreed and led him into a lovely, little room.  
  
  
"What do you require?" Kim asked.  
  
  
"I need to be still," Ziggy paced and fidgeted with various sex toys he found laying around the room, "I have to be calm and focused, can you help me achieve that?"  
  
  
"I can," Kim nodded, "lay upon the bed and take off your clothes."  
  
  
Ziggy trustingly did as he was asked and Kim approached him with a bottle of massage oil. She pulled his wrists behind his back and tied them there firmly. She also bound his feet and gagged his mouth. Then she used the massage oil on his body and Ziggy stopped writhing, his efforts to wriggle free were a natural instinct but somehow the oil seemed to quell it quite effectively. Kim had discovered this quite by accident when she had given Ziggy his first massage ever, but he had asked her to keep it a secret and she hadn't ever told another soul about it. Ziggy groaned as she rubbed it deeply into his body, his eyes closed and he was so still and calm, he was able to concentrate and focus.  
  
  
_"Mmm.. "_ Ziggy hummed and his closed eyes rolled in submission but Kim simply continued to massage him for that is all she had been asked to do. In this state he was completely at her mercy, so she kept her wits about her to ensure they would not be disturbed.  
  
  
Suddenly, Ziggy just knew exactly where to locate Tommy and he wasn't sure how it all worked but they were connected somehow and in his heart, Ziggy had zeroed in on the frightened Anthean. His eyes opened and Kim took this as a signal to stop, instantly untying him and Ziggy removed the gag quickly.  
  
  
"Thank you, Kim!" Ziggy breathed heavily, for he'd been submissive and was not dominated, so he felt somewhat unsatisfied but he couldn't waste another minute. Kim took him into the showers and helped him to scrub down, the oil was making him too relaxed and would hinder his efforts to be quick.  
  
  
_"Mmm, oohh.._ If I wasn't in a hurry, Kim.. " Ziggy hummed softly, " _uhh, yesss._. that's the sweet spot, baby.. "  
  
  
Kim blushed and rubbed him down with her hands, paying careful attention to his lengthy cock and his soft balls. She pushed him gently into the wall, front first and Ziggy whined softly, eager to be dominated after his massage. It was rare that he actually would encourage it, often he would use submissive gestures to lure his intended lover to bed and dominate them once they were naked. Top position was his preference, except with a very select and particular few. Kim spanked his ass, making it sting since it was wet in the shower and Ziggy grunted with each spank until he shuddered and came. Ziggy moaned and felt his knees almost buckle, taking a few moments to calm himself again and wash himself off.  
  
  
Some minutes later, Ziggy was on the train and heading directly for the airport. No private planes this time, Ziggy was keen to actually arrive at his destination and find Tommy. He had the feeling that time was running out, Tommy was not as good at surviving on his own like Ziggy was. Tommy was smart, but hadn't a violent bone in his body. If they were hurting him, Ziggy was certain he'd have sensed it during his meditation massage. Tommy was still alright, but Ziggy didn't know for how much longer.


	24. Move On

Tommy knew by instinct not to wander into the woods too deeply, so he stayed close to the tree line as he kept himself hidden from view. He was keen to get to the compound where the space craft waited for him, but he also wanted to go there with Ziggy rather than by himself. He wandered along for an hour or so, then he hesitated when he came across a very large animal.  
  
  
Tommy didn't move and the creature stared at him warily, it seemed to sense that he wasn't Human and it spooked the animal so that it began to growl at him fearfully. It suddenly stood up on it's back legs, towering over him and splaying out it's huge paws. Tommy took a few steps back and startled when he heard a loud gunshot, the creature fell onto all fours and ambled away very quickly. Tommy was surprised at how fast something so huge could move, he figured it would be slow and clumsy but clearly he was wrong.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" a woman called to him. Tommy glanced over at her, she shouldered her shotgun and walked over to him with a friendly grin, holding out her hand in greeting to him.  
  
  
"Name's Gillian," she introduced herself, "are ya lost? That bear nearly had you for lunch!"  Tommy shuddered at the thought.  
  
  
"Thomas," he introduced himself politely in return, "I am a little, yes.. "   
  
  
"Well I can offer you a lift back to my place," Gillian told him, "it's a fair way out though."  
  
  
"Just to the main street would be far enough," Tommy replied, "thank you."   
  
  
"No problem," Gillian beamed at him, "come on, my car's this way."   
  
  
Tommy followed her nervously, he needed to ensure that she drove slowly but he couldn't think of how to explain it to her without making her ask a hundred and one questions. They got into her land rover and Tommy looked at her anxiously, trying to find the right words without freaking her out.  
  
  
"I hope you don't mind going slowly," she beat him to it, "only, I've got a big load of pelts back there and I forgot to bring my dang ropes to tie them down."  
  
  
Tommy tried not to look back there, dead things dismayed him and for fur? It seemed so unnecessary and cruel, he simply could not understand a lot of reasons why Humans did the things they did. From killing their own children pre-birth, to butchering beautiful creatures for their skins, it was all quite barbaric to the peaceful Anthean and made his stomach churn to think about.  
  
  
"I don't mind," Tommy relaxed back into the seat and sighed with relief but he couldn't settle in because he was nervous of someone who killed so easily and without any apparent remorse for what she had done to those hapless animals that lay in a heap in her trailer.  
  
  
He was quick to notice that she was stealing glances at him as they traveled along the road, he felt his face grow hot with a blush as he felt suddenly self conscious. Could she tell he wasn't Human already? What would she do to him if she knew? Tommy wished Ziggy was here, he would easily have her distracted and take the suspicion away from him in a heartbeat. He didn't even know if Ziggy was alright, or in the country anymore. Had they killed him? He felt sad at the thought, what if he never saw Ziggy again?  
  
  
"Dang, Thomas!" Gillian remarked, "you look so sad, it's breaking my heart into a million pieces! What's wrong, hon?" Tommy looked at her briefly and lowered his gaze to his hands, which rested politely in his lap.  
  
  
"I've just lost someone very close to me," Tommy replied softly, "and I fear I shall never see him again."  Gillian furrowed her brow, feeling the desire to help him locate his friend.  
  
  
"If there's anything I can do," Gillian told him firmly, "you just give me a holler, alright?" Tommy nodded slowly, but what could she possibly do?   
  
  
"I can't thank you enough for the lift," Tommy spoke his gratitude just the same, "I greatly appreciate it."  
  
  
"Don't mention it," Gillian grinned in response, "why don't you get some shut eye and I'll wake you when we're almost there? You look beat.. "   
  
  
Tommy hadn't realized he was so exhausted until she mentioned it just now, so he leaned his head back and allowed himself to drift off into a light slumber, inadvertently falling into a much deeper sleep within minutes..


	25. A Narrow Escape

Tommy eventually opened his eyes and closed his mouth, having slept for almost the entire trip but sensing the car had stopped.  
  
  
"I guess this is where I leave ya," Gillian said to him, watching him rub his eyes and yawn, "are you sure there's nothing I can do for ya?"   
  
  
"No.. thank you," Tommy opened the car door and stepped out, "I'll be alright from here."  
  
  
"Okay," Gillian spoke skeptically, "well, good luck then!"  
  
  
Tommy closed the car door and she drove off, leaving him standing there looking around curiously. He needed to find a train station, or an airport. There was much work to be done and reaching the compound was a top priority right now. His attention was drawn by a dog that was snarling at him, Tommy backed off and it started to follow him.  
  
  
"Damn," Tommy swore softly, "um.. shoo!"  
  
  
He waved his hands at the dog and it paused, flinching and backing up a few steps uncertainly. It eventually turned and wandered off, its fur sticking straight up along its spine and its tail tucked between its hind legs. Tommy sighed heavily and started off in the other direction, looking around for a town map or a shop that might sell him one. It was important for him to get to the ship, he'd been gone too long already and now people were looking for him. He pined for Ziggy but could not allow himself the distraction of letting his mind wander, he had to stay focused and alert. Tommy rounded a corner and stopped short, a group of people were standing around and every head snapped around to look at him.  
  
  
"That's him!" called a man in a suit, "get him!"  Tommy took several steps backwards and cringed as he was grabbed, his breathing short and hard with fear.  
  
  
"Be careful!" growled the suited man, "gentle! I said _gentle_ , damnit!"  Tommy cried out as he was forced to walk along towards the man, they were hurting him and clearly not listening to what was being barked at them.  
  
  
"Are you sure this is the alien?" asked one of the men, "his hair doesn't look red enough.. "    
  
  
"Hey!" Gillian's voice suddenly met with Tommy's ears and all eyes turned to her. She was driving by in her land rover, having dumped the pelts at home and was now looking to make sure Tommy was alright.  
  
  
"What's going on here?" Gilliam demanded, getting out of her vehicle and approaching the men holding Tommy's arms.  
  
  
"Suspected illegal alien," the man in a suit replied uneasily.  
  
  
"You let this man go right now!" Gillian warned them, "this here's my daddy's best friend, you really don't wanna piss him off!"  Tommy was let go at once and profuse apologies were delivered before they all dispersed quickly, the suited man was the only one left.  
  
  
"I do apologize, Gillian," he said softly, "I was so sure.. "   
  
  
"Come on," Gillian urged Tommy, "get in the car.. "  Tommy didn't argue and got quickly into her land rover, Gillian looked at the suited man and shook her head.  
  
  
"I certainly hope he's as forgiving as I am," Gillian warned him, getting back into the vehicle and driving away slowly.  
  
  
"Why do they fear your father?" Tommy asked gently.  
  
  
"He's the Sheriff," Gillian smiled boastfully, puffing out her chest, "my turn, are you here illegally, Thomas?"   
  
  
"Sort of," Tommy lowered his gaze, "but I'm not a danger to anyone, I promise."   
  
  
"I know," Gillian softened her tone, "where are you headed anyways?"   
  
  
"I need to leave town," Tommy replied urgently, "could you please take me to the airport?"   
  
  
"Sure thing," shrugged Gillian, "I'll get you there real fast, too! Ain't no tellin' what those guys are up to right now!"   
  
  
"Wait-- _No!_ " Tommy braced himself as she sped up and he whined softly, feeling dizzy and uncomfortable. Gillian slowed down and looked at him curiously, Tommy groaned and tried to ignore the pain that throbbed through his body.  
  
  
"You alright?" asked Gillian, "what's the deal?"  Tommy held onto his ribs carefully and leaned his head back slowly.  
  
  
"Could you just keep it slow?" Tommy avoided the question, "I'm uh.. I'm not feeling so good.. "  
  
  
"Did those assholes actually _hurt_ you?" Gillian asked, sounding surprised.  
  
  
Tommy closed his eyes and focused on not fainting, Gillian drove him slowly towards the airport and stopped asking him question, which was most appreciated. When they arrived, Gillian assisted Tommy until he was about to board the plane. She smiled bashfully at him but was too embarrassed to tell him that she thought he was handsome, so she said goodbye to the soft spoken stranger and sent him on his way. Tommy was soon settled into his seat and tried to get comfortable, he didn't often enjoy flying on a commercial airline but he could be forgiven for being leery of private jets for a while.


	26. Another Stranger In Town

It took a while to get there, but Ziggy soon found himself in a small town and he was certain this was where he'd find Tommy. By now, Tommy had already been gone for more than ten hours, perhaps longer but Ziggy had no idea he'd left. It was just on daybreak, so he was tired from traveling and keen to sit down and have a meal before continuing on. Loitering around outside the cafe, Ziggy glanced about to see if anyone would open the shop and let him in for coffee. He started pacing and scratching at the back of his hands, without Tommy around he felt his old cravings slowly returning to bother him.  
  
  
Presently, an older looking woman came by and opened the door for him with an uncertain smile because it was a small town and to have a stranger suddenly show up was a bit of an upset to their quiet little community. Ziggy asked for coffee and sat down, fidgeting impatiently and wondering if anyone around here could maybe sell him a few pills or maybe a pack of cigarettes. He glanced up as the woman set his coffee down onto the table and he thanked her, flashing her a quick, mischievous smile and she left him to it after smiling back at him politely. Ziggy drank the coffee slowly and let it warm him up, also it served to keep him awake because he was ready for sleep. He really didn't want to waste time being asleep when he still hadn't located Tommy yet, so coffee was good in that respect.  
  
  
Unfortunately, Coffee was not something Ziggy was really supposed to drink when he was trying not to draw attention to himself. It made him extra super hyper and no matter how slowly he tried to drink the stuff, it was still sending a buzz of energy coursing through him within minutes.  
  
  
"Oh no," Ziggy squirmed in his seat, trying to keep himself calm, "no no no.. "   
  
  
But it wasn't doing him much good, he was bursting with caffeine and when the Sheriff dropped in for his donut and coffee to go; Ziggy was easily drawing attention to himself by flirting with the woman at the counter. He paid for his coffee alright, but now he was cheekily suggesting she close up until lunchtime and they could find somewhere less public to be alone together.  
  
  
"Gotcha!" the Sheriff grabbed him and Ziggy looked at him, pulling and trying to get free of his grasp.  
  
  
"I wasn't doing anything wrong!" Ziggy protested, "let go!"   
  
  
"I recognize you from the description I got yesterday," the Sheriff cuffed Ziggy's hands behind his back, "there's some people looking everywhere for you, now stop squirming and come along quietly!"  
  
  
Ziggy stumbled as he was shoved out the door, but he was so full of beans that he squirmed the entire time and tried to get himself free. Eventually, he was taken to the station and thrown into a holding cell until the Sheriff could locate the people who were looking for him. Ziggy grabbed at the bars and winced as his hands began to grow hot, trying to melt them but it would take a long time and he was too jumpy to hold still long enough. Shaking his hands to cool them off, Ziggy looked around hopelessly, what would they do to him now? Where was Tommy, if he wasn't here?   
  
  
Later, Gillian wandered into the station and the Sheriff asked her to keep an eye on Ziggy while he went out to patrol (which meant he wanted more donuts and coffee) so she agreed and Ziggy was still pacing in his cell. Gillian looked him over, he wore curious clothing and he was the second stranger she'd come across in these parts in as many days.  
  
  
"What brings you here, stranger?" Gillian asked him, her curiosity finally getting the better of her.  
  
  
"I'm looking for a friend," Ziggy answered her idly, "could you let me out now, please?"  Gillian watched him pace and claw at the walls like a trapped animal, his eyes looked slightly wild so she was content to just let him stay where he was.  
  
  
"Wait a minute," she narrowed her eyes and got a little closer to the bars, "what's your friend's name?"  Ziggy flicked his gaze back to her warily, but he was caught now so what would it hurt?  
  
  
"Thomas Newton," Ziggy answered her, "please, please let me out of here! He's in danger and it's all my fault.. I think.. " Gillian knew that name, she'd only just heard it yesterday.  
  
  
"I think I've met your friend," Gillian revealed, "tall, skinny guy, big, sad, blue eyes?"   
  
  
"Yes!" Ziggy rushed forwards and grasped the bars tightly, "that's him! Where is he?!"  
  
  
"He got on a plane yesterday," Gillian replied, unlocking the cell for him, "said he was going to New Mexico for some reason.. "  Ziggy laughed with relief and shook his head amusedly, of course, where else could you hide a space ship in plain sight but New Mexico!?   
  
  
"I know where to find him now, thank you!" Ziggy grabbed her hand and shook it repeatedly, eager to ensure she was aware of just how grateful he truly was.  
  
  
"Okay, okay!" Gillian grinned broadly at him, "calm down and come with me, I'll give you a lift to the airport, but we gotta hurry because my dad's gonna be real pissed when he finds you gone!"  
  
  
Ziggy nodded and followed Gillian out to her land rover, hoping he wasn't too late to get to Tommy - again.  
  
  
  
  



	27. Baeliens <3

Tommy gazed up at the space craft, it was big enough to have a few people on board now and it made him want Ziggy to be here more than ever. He had been worried that he would be captured upon arrival, but so far everything looked normal and nobody was behaving any differently towards or around him. Tommy headed up into a building to his right, where his office was located and he sat at his desk with a soft sigh. Someone knocked on his door and startled him, his chest rising and falling quickly with short breaths of fright.

 

"Come.. Come in.. " Tommy stammered, trying to calm himself down. The door opened and Sven walked in, clipboard in hand and a furrow on his brow.

 

"Sir, these changes you've asked for.. " Sven spoke slowly, "they're going to set us back another couple of years!" Tommy stood up and gazed at him evenly.

 

"I need this completed within two months," Tommy spoke to him in his no nonsense tone, "make it so and I will triple your payslip!" 

 

"Yes, sir!" Sven did not argue, "consider it done, sir! Thank you, sir!"

 

Sven hurried out of the office and Tommy sank down into his chair, he would have to stay here now and keep cracking that whip, but his mind kept wandering back to Ziggy and how good he felt when the Martian was around. Tommy even missed his dirty jokes, that often went right over his head but it seemed to amuse Ziggy anyway to gaze upon Tommy's blank expression after he'd quipped the punchline. Tommy sighed heavily, something in his chest was hurting and it brought tears to his eyes. If he went back to find Ziggy, where would he even begin to search? The helicopter could have taken him absolutely anywhere.. 

 

* 

 

The next day, Ziggy was looking around in the shops of Roswell, New Mexico with extreme amusement. From the little grey alien bobble heads to the 'I want to believe' flying saucer posters, this place was candidly tacky at best. Humans were a funny sort, always keen to meet with a new species outside of their own atmosphere and yet when they finally came face to face with something from beyond the stars, their first instinct was to shoot at it. Not especially eager to be shot at himself, Ziggy left the shops and headed out to where he was getting a strong sense luring him onwards. He must have walked for hours, but he was so hell bent on finding Tommy, he could easily have walked for days on end just to get to him.

 

Finally, he stood outside of a large, fenced off area and was stopped at the gates by security.

 

"Hold it!" said one of the men, gruffly, "nobody comes in without permission of Mister Newton!"

 

"I have an appointment," Ziggy smiled at them cheekily, "would you tell him his prom date is here?" 

 

"Wise guy," grumbled the guard, walking over to a phone and picking it up. Inside, Tommy startled again when his desk phone rang and he picked it up shakily.

 

"Yes?" Tommy asked, listening intently, "my what date? What.. Wait, what's a.. Oh, yes.. Yes, send him up!" 

 

Tommy could hear Ziggy's voice in the background now, calling to him happily. Tommy set down the phone and felt an elated feeling swelling up inside of his chest, he stood up and walked towards the door but it burst open before he could get to it.

 

"Ziggy.. " Tommy breathed and swallowed a lump that had formed suddenly in his throat, "oh Ziggy, is it really you? I'm not asleep?" Ziggy hugged him and picked him up carefully, doing his best to restrain himself from crushing the delicately structured Anthean.

 

"It's really me," Ziggy beamed at him excitedly, "we can't both be having the same wonderful dream!" Tommy hugged Ziggy around the neck, being held onto by Ziggy and cradled like a big baby, starting to actually sob like one now too.

 

"I thought you were dead," Tommy sniffled softly. Ziggy couldn't help his own eyes stinging with tears, he closed them and just hugged Tommy for all he was worth and then some.

 

"I'll never let them take you away again," Ziggy vowed in a menacing tone, "just you watch if they try.. "


	28. Make Love To Me

Ziggy started kissing Tommy's neck, biting softly at it when Tommy inclined his head to give him easier access. He was feeling possessive and dominant, needing to claim Tommy and mark him with a love bite. Tommy easily submitted to his deep growling groans, closing his eyes and moaning softly to appease Ziggy.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ need.. need somewhere.. somewhere soft.. " Ziggy groaned between sucks and bites, softly kissing and licking the bruise that started to form.  
  
  
_"Huhh.. "_ Tommy moaned, "I _uhh_.. th-there's a bed.. down.. down the hall, _ohhh!"_  
  
  
Ziggy growled and set Tommy down, but did not let go of his wrist once he'd grabbed at it and clasped it into his hand.  
  
  
"This way," Tommy spoke breathlessly, his face hot and blushing but his engorged member eagerly erect with anticipation of more pleasure, easily remembering being first introduced to it just days ago.  
  
  
Tommy opened a door along the hallway, they stepped inside and he locked it shut, which was a struggle because Ziggy was stripping off Tommy's clothes for him, in a hurry to get to his soft, slender body.  
  
  
"Ziggy.. " Tommy whined softly, his arousal growing painfully hard as he finally managed to lock the door and turn towards Ziggy. Tommy shivered, completely nude by now and Ziggy was seconds away from being the same way himself.  
  
  
"I really, really missed you," Ziggy's voice was deep and velvety, turning Tommy on heatedly, _"huhh_.. come here, babe.. "  
  
  
He grasped Tommy's wrist again and they embraced, kissing fiercely and stumbling over to the bed with groping hands and dueling tongues. Collapsing onto the bed together, their eager moans filled the room and Ziggy rolled Tommy over onto his front but Tommy wasn't responding the way he was supposed to. Tommy moaned confusedly at Ziggy's urgent tugging of his hips, having no clue what he wanted and Ziggy had to remind himself in his sexual haze that Tommy was innocent of such things as he was thinking of.  
  
  
"Tommy.. " Ziggy groaned, impatient but aware he had to take it slowly or risk hurting him, _"ohh.. mmm.. "_    
  
  
He started to massage and squeeze Tommy's ass, thumbing the cheeks open and groaning with desire. He'd had sex before, but he'd never really actually ever been in love with his partner until now. Tommy glanced at him worriedly over his shoulder, drawing his knees in underneath himself as Ziggy pulled his hips up higher.  
  
  
"Ziggy?" Tommy spoke softly, "please.. what are you doing?"  
  
  
Ziggy bit and kissed at Tommy's ass softly, rubbing it to try and coax him into submission but as much as Tommy moaned, he still wouldn't get into position.  
  
  
"Tommy, I want you so badly.. " Ziggy groaned, climbing over him and rocking against his body.  
  
  
"I'm already yours, Ziggy," Tommy moaned confusedly, enjoying the sensation of having Ziggy rubbing up against him.  
  
  
Ziggy leaned down to kiss Tommy's back, gently encouraging him up onto all fours. He had calmed down enough to get sensible and realize he was being very abrupt with Tommy, he needed to be slow and intimate for his first time. Tommy did as he was being asked, much preferring Ziggy's gentle whispers and coaxing tone. Ziggy continued running his hands over Tommy's body, keeping him relaxed and aroused as he got into position with a little encouragement.  
  
  
"Ziggy.. " Tommy murmured softly, "are.. are you going to.. "   
  
  
"Shhh," Ziggy hushed him, "Bae, I'm not doing anything by myself.. "  
  
  
He scooted up to where Tommy was and kissed his lips softly, gazing into his eyes.  
  
  
"I want to," Tommy reassured him quietly, "Ziggy, I want to do it.. I.. I want to.. uhm.. "  
  
  
Ziggy smiled because Tommy had forgotten what it was called but this was alright because Ziggy wanted to introduce him to a new way of phrasing it, something more suitable to how he wanted to take Tommy.  
  
  
"It's called sex, or fucking," Ziggy purred, kissing him on the mouth again, "but right now..  I just want us to make love, alright?"   
  
  
Tommy wasn't sure what the difference was between having straight up sex and making love, wasn't it the same basic activity? But Ziggy knew because sex or fucking was a lot more casual and would be good to do with Tommy much later on. For their first time, especially since it was Tommy's very, very first time, he wanted it to be more intimate and sensual than that, which was surprisingly new for Ziggy.  
  
  
"Alright," Tommy agreed, smiling bashfully and blushing hotly, "will you teach me how?"   
  
  
Ziggy caressed his face and Tommy hummed deep in his throat with desire.  
  
  
"We can learn together babe," Ziggy spoke softly, his eyes half closed in arousal, "I've never done it this way before.. "  
  



	29. Learning Something New

They started slowly, kissing deeply while caressing one another's body all over, squeezing and pinching anything and everything. Their soft moans and hums of sexual desire ignited flames within them both, firing them up heatedly. Ziggy kissed down Tommy's chest, suckling his nipples and Tommy whimpered with how good it felt to him. Ziggy returned to kiss Tommy's neck, which Tommy loved more than anything else and he writhed in pleasure. Tommy then tentatively licked and suckled at Ziggy's nipples, which drove Ziggy to groan loudly and beg for Tommy to be a little rougher.  
  
  
Tommy nipped at the tiny bud and Ziggy gasped, sighing pleasurably and whining for another. Tommy hummed in response and nipped at the other one, Ziggy moaned and whined again, arching his back. Tommy went lower still and started to mouth at Ziggy's cock, flicking out his tongue and catching some droplets of precum from the tip.  
  
  
"Bae.. " Ziggy breathed heavily, "Bae, stop.. "   
  
  
Tommy withdrew and looked up at Ziggy curiously, his body warm with desire. Ziggy encouraged Tommy to lay on his side, Ziggy cuddled up behind him and Tommy twisted his front half around to kiss with him deeply. Ziggy brought up Tommy's knee into his chest, using his own precum to slick over his cock and nudge it into Tommy's tight entrance. Kissing more passionately, they breathed noisily through their noses and Tommy whimpered, causing Ziggy to whine deeply and desperately as he pushed further into Tommy's soft, relenting ass.  
  
  
Breaking off the kiss, Tommy leaned forwards and hugged the pillows for comfort.  Ziggy held onto Tommy's shoulders, pressing his body firmly against Tommy's back and thrusting deeper into him still. Tommy groaned and lowered his head, eyes rolled shut. Ziggy moaned pleadingly, also lowering his head to bite down softly onto Tommy's shoulder. Tommy felt Ziggy's hand run up and down his arm, he clenched his teeth as Ziggy began to thrust in and out of him slowly. Ziggy blew softly onto the back of Tommy's neck, cooling him and making him shiver. Tommy relaxed and groaned deeply, the gesture much appreciated because Ziggy's body was getting extremely heated and that was uncomfortable for the Anthean, who much preferred cooler temperatures.  
  
  
_"Aah.. huhh.. "_ Tommy leaned his head back, Ziggy began kissing and sucking on his neck instantly, "Zig-Ziggyyyy!"   
  
  
Tommy moaned loudly, desperation in his tone as Ziggy slowly reached down and began to stroke Tommy's throbbing cock. Thrusting into Tommy faster and harder, Ziggy bit down and sucked Tommy's neck firmly.  
  
  
_"Argh!"_ Tommy cried out, involuntarily bucking his hips, his head snapped back as his back arched in pleasure.  
  
  
Ziggy pumped him faster, squeezing the head of his cock into his palm until he felt the hot, wet release of Tommy's climax spill onto his hand. Tommy shook and shuddered, moaning and crying out in surrender, submitting to Ziggy as he was pushed down into the bed onto his front. Tommy buried his face into the pillows, his moans muffled and Ziggy grunted and gasped into release. How different it all felt to Ziggy, there was so much more heightened pleasure that was incredibly sensual and sexy. He shook and shuddered, pinning Tommy down until he was spent. Tommy slowly shifted as Ziggy gently pulled out of him, they twisted around together until their bodies were entwined perfectly.  
  
  
Tommy nuzzled up into Ziggy's chest, while Ziggy cuddled him close and kissed the top of his head. Tommy had never felt anything so amazing in his life, the loss of control, the submission, the climax.. it was something he would very much like repeat many, many more times. Ziggy pulled Tommy so very tightly against his body, securing him in an interlocked position. There was no telling where Ziggy's body ended and Tommy's began, neither of them had slept recently so they now drifted off together peacefully. Ziggy was the last one to fall asleep, licking Tommy's cheek long and slow before closing his eyes and tightening his grip even more. Now that he was possessive and very much territorial, woe betide anyone who might attempt to pull Tommy away from Ziggy ever again..  
  



	30. Two Months Later..

For the next several weeks, Ziggy and Tommy oversaw the completion of the ship personally. It was coming along perfectly and on schedule, but Ziggy was starting to get a little melancholy as the finishing touches were being made.  
  
  
"Are you alright, Ziggy?" Tommy finally asked him one morning, as they lay naked in bed together.  
  
  
"I don't think I want to go home anymore, Tommy," Ziggy answered him, surprising the curious Anthean.  
  
  
"So.. So where would you go then?" Tommy wondered. Ziggy cuddled up to him and nuzzled Tommy's chest.  
  
  
"I want to stay with you," Ziggy told him firmly, "it was fucking torture being apart from you, I hated it!"  Tommy embraced Ziggy and was amazed because Ziggy was normally a very bright, happy go lucky fellow with a massive flirting problem and a lust for sex with anyone who might be permissible.  
  
  
"Ziggy," Tommy spoke gently, "I'm not going to make you leave. I would very much love for you to stay with me.. "  Ziggy smiled, feeling reassured by his words and calming down a little.  
  
  
"What about your family?" Ziggy asked him.  
  
  
"I do miss them terribly," Tommy admitted, "but I have a plan, you see. We can go to Anthea together, bring them the schematics and blueprints of this craft so that they can make their own fleet and get everyone to safety."  Ziggy thought that this was an ideal plan, it couldn't possibly fail.  
  
  
"Genius," Ziggy grinned, "and after that?"   
  
  
"We can travel," Tommy replied, "just you and I. My wife won't mind, I often worked for days at a time and my kids will adore you.. they enjoy music and poetry, art.. " Ziggy thought that this sounded wonderful, he would be part of their family, something he hadn't had in a very long time.  
  
  
"What happens if we're too late?" Ziggy pushed the subject onto Tommy, "what if they're all gone?"  Tommy fell silent for a time, trying not to think about that was difficult enough without Ziggy shoving it into his face like that.  
  
  
"I would be devastated, of course," Tommy responded carefully, "but.. but I know that you would help me through my grief, Ziggy. Always.. "  
  
  
"Yes, of course.. " Ziggy nodded eagerly, "always, Bae.. I'd never let you go through such a thing by yourself."  Tommy smiled at him and Ziggy sat up, keen to start the day.  
  
  
"I'm so knackered though!" Ziggy rubbed his eyes, "you had me up for half the night.. " Tommy blushed shyly and Ziggy adored him for it.  
  
  
"You weren't exactly begging me to stop," Tommy mumbled softly and Ziggy giggled at him, jumping out of bed and pulling on some clothes.  
  
  
Tommy slowly did the same and they went to the door, both reaching for the handle at the same time and their hands touched. Tommy blushed again and Ziggy pulled him close, kissing him softly and hugging him tight. Tommy hugged him right back, it felt so natural and it energized them both with such a burst of pure love for one another. It was like food for their bodies, or even their souls, if one believed in such things. They were meant to find each other, they belonged in each other's arms and neither one of them would ever say otherwise.  
  
  
"We will be safe once we are on the ship," Tommy said quietly, "until then, we must be very wary. Come on.. Let's go down and see how it's going."   
  
  
Ziggy's eyes lit up excitedly and they walked, hand in hand downstairs. Anticipation and tension sparked through the air like the calm before a storm as they entered the hangar, the nod was given: The space ship was ready.


	31. So It Goes

Not a moment too soon, for there was suddenly a flurry of activity and shots were fired. Uniforms barged into the hangar, security exchanged gunfire with them. Tommy made his way over to a large lever and pulled it down, effectively starting the hangar ceiling to open slowly. Ziggy looked around for him, Tommy was already making his way back to Ziggy when something struck his chest and he collapsed to the ground. Ziggy rushed over to him and gathered him up into his arms, there was no time to check him over, he hurried to the space ship.  
  
  
There was a select group of people, hand chosen by Tommy himself, to accompany the pair on the first test flight and they ushered Ziggy into the space craft. He took Tommy immediately to the onboard infirmary, where a doctor and a nurse were startled to receive their first patient so soon. Or rather, patients.. Ziggy had been hit too, but in the arm and the leg and the bullets had shot clean through so the wounds were painful but not life threatening. Ziggy refused immediate treatment, instead going to the console of the ship and hitting the ignition button, he flicked it onto autopilot and the space ship suddenly flew directly upwards.  
  
  
Ziggy finally collapsed to the floor and was taken back to the infirmary for treatment, he would be fine, but Tommy was clinging to life by a thread. It was vital to get Tommy someplace safe, the people he had chosen to be in the infirmary had been privy to medical journals that he'd brought along with him. They were able to get him somewhat stabilized but they didn't really know what else to do. It'd take a long time to get to Anthea and there wasn't even a guarantee that the planet would even be occupied anymore. _What would they do?_  
  
  
*   
  
  
Tommy's eyes fluttered open slowly, everything blurred for a moment until he blinked a few times and Ziggy's face came into view.  
  
  
"Wh-What happened?" Tommy mumbled, trying to sit up but Ziggy encouraged him to lay back again, "where are we?"   
  
  
"Mars," Ziggy answered the second question, "this is a great hospital, they really know their stuff. I had to change course, my home world was much closer than any other and we have a hospital that caters to all species.. "  Tommy nodded slowly, grateful for the life saving knowledge and quick thinking.  
  
  
"Mars.. Ziggy, did you see your family?" Tommy asked and Ziggy felt humbled with how selfless Tommy was, not even enquiring as to whether he'd ever be able to get up off the bed.  
  
  
"I did," Ziggy admitted, "it was pretty messy, lots of tears and hugs.. I have three sisters!"   
  
  
"Wow," Tommy managed a faint smile, "imagine the line for the bathroom!"  Ziggy grinned at him amusedly.  
  
  
"Do you feel alright?" Ziggy asked curiously, "does it hurt much?"  Tommy shook his head.  
  
  
"It doesn't hurt," Tommy replied softly, "how long before I can leave this place?"   
  
  
"I'm not sure," Ziggy flicked his gaze to a nurse standing nearby.  
  
  
The nurse told Ziggy that Tommy could go now, so long as he was kept in the infirmary for a little longer for monitoring. Ziggy soon had Tommy back onboard the space ship and they left Mars, setting the course back in for Anthea. They had been delayed by a couple of days, but now they were finally on their way and Tommy was anxious to see his home again, even if it was for the last time and everyone had gone. He had to see it, he had to know and be certain of the fate of his people or be forever doomed to guess and miserably wonder for the rest of his life..   
  
  
*   
  
  
Months later, Tommy was fully healed and although it would normally take years to get from Mars to Anthea, the ship had been designed to go much faster than anything - thanks to something Ziggy's friends on Mars had installed during the stopover. Tommy was sitting up in the ship's window, relaxing back and watching Ziggy casually with wide, curious eyes.  
  
  
"It still looks very strange, Ziggy," Tommy tilted his head this way and that.  
  
  
Ziggy was on the bed with the nurse that had cared for Tommy while he was recovering, they were naked and fooling about to show Tommy how it was done between a male and a female. Tommy's species did not reproduce in this way, so he was utterly fascinated by the whole process but found it quite messy and very much an over dramatic event. Ziggy groaned and squeezed the woman's breasts with his hands, she writhed and moaned in response and Tommy nibbled at his bottom lip while he watched intently.  
  
  
_"Oohh_ fuck yes!" Ziggy thrust faster into her and whined desperately as he suddenly felt Tommy's hands.. grasping his hips tightly from behind..  
  


 

 

  
  
  
***  
  
=THE END=


End file.
